


Ginny's Punishment

by Slytherinjunkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinjunkie/pseuds/Slytherinjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Headmaster Snape takes over Hogwarts, he begins to take advantage of his students as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment in Time

_Smack_

The sound of wood hitting soft flesh resonated throughout the room.

The young witch bending over the large mahogany desk, her knickers around her ankles, the bottom of her skirt resting at her hips, didn’t utter a sound at the impact of the wooden paddle hitting the plump tissue of her bottom.

_Smack_

The dark wizard delivering the blows wasn’t surprised at the lack of sound from the young woman. He knew from experience that she was stubborn when it came to submitting to him.

_Smack_

The young woman bit her lip. Her bottom was throbbing. She didn’t have to glance over her shoulder to know that it was bright pink from the strikes.

_Smack_

“This is your third time in my office this week Miss Weasley.”

_Smack_

“Every week I have to listen to the Carrows complain about your big mouth.”

_Smack_

“And even though you can barely sit after you come down from my office—”

_Smack_

“—you continue to be disobedient.”

_Smack_

“One would think that you … enjoyed my punishments.”

_Smack_

_‘I feel nothing.’_

Ginny let out a whimper of pain at Headmaster Snape’s insistent paddling.

As soon as Snape heard her cry, he set the wooden paddle down. He gently rubbed Ginny’s ass cheeks with his pale hands.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

Ginny moaned at the combination of sensations that came from his gentle caresses.

Snape continued to touch her, outlining her ass cheeks with his fingers, moving it down her ass crack and close to the moist lips of her pussy where her clitoris rested. He stilled his finger there, just barely wiggling it on her clit before moving it away.

He continued to tease her, drawing close to her hard clit before moving his hand away.

 He was waiting. And he knew it wouldn’t be long before he got what he wanted.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

Ginny began to shake, her knees bending, her lip bleeding from the pressure of her teeth biting into it.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

“Please,” she whimpered in defeat, thrusting her ass into his hands.

Snape smirked.

Firmly groping one of her ass cheeks into one of his hands, Snape spread Ginny’s pussy lips wide. He gently pushed his finger into her moist heat.

Adding a second finger and curling them so that they touched her sweet spot, Snape began to move them vigorously within Ginny’s body. He continued to squeeze her bright red ass cheek, knowing that it was adding to the intensity of her pleasure.

Ginny clutched the desk, unable to keep silent or still. She panted, moving her hips into his hands. The pain and pleasure combined into an intensity that set her nerves into spasming frenzy.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

“Oh sweet Circe please don’t stop,” she begged.

Snape continued to finger her, his own cock responding to the way her pussy hugged his fingers.

He knew when she was close. He always knew.

Her back would arch, squeaks would escape from her beautiful, full lips, and her pussy would begin to flood with her desire.

When this all started to occur, Snape pulled his fingers away.

Ginny let out a frustrated moan.

“You greasy git! Why’d you stop?”

One hard slap on her ass cheeks with the paddle from Snape quickly quieted her down.

Snape unbuttoned his robes, his cock springing free. Moving closer to Ginny, he grabbed both of her hips.

He stroked her hips, his hand caressing one spot in particular; a permanent scar in the shape of a doe. It was the first and only mark he had ever left on Ginny Weasley—and he made sure no amount of magic would ever remove it.

Snape refocused on the situation at hand. He squeezed the base of his cock, rubbing the head against her clit. After hearing her begging for a few long seconds, he took mercy on her and pushed into her body.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

“Oh … oh gods,” Ginny moaned, clutching the edge of her desk with her hands.

Snape wasted no time waiting for Ginny to get used to his size.

He began to roughly thrust into her, gaining great satisfaction from the squeaks that came from her lips.

For Ginny, the thrust were both pleasurable and painful.

And with Snape’s clothing rubbing against the abused flesh of her bottom, the knot in her belly began to tighten considerably.

“Say my name,” Snape ordered, his breath coming out in pants.

_Silence_

Snape picked up the paddle once again.

_Smack_

“Professor,” Ginny screeched.

_Smack_

“You know very well that is not my name.”

_Smack_

Ginny was so close to reaching her peak; she could almost taste it in her mouth. Her entire body was burning with pain and pleasure, and the hairs on her arms and legs standing up.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

_Smack_

“I’m waiting Weasley.”

She hated the way he made her feel, the way he made her body betray her, the way he conditioned her to enjoy the pain with the pleasure. She hated the way she always gave into him.

And even more, she hated how much she needed him.

“Severus!”

Snape dropped the paddle, ignoring it as it fell to the ground. He sped up his thrust once again. It took less than ten seconds for Ginny to arch her back and let out a loud scream.

_‘I feel nothing.’_

Ginny fell onto the desk limply, letting the sweet tremors carry her into darkness.


	2. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this smutty endeavor.**

**How It Began**

Ginny stood in front of a large window facing the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. The moon was shining brightly across the grounds, causing everything in its path to glow within its light.

Ginny loved nights like the one. Everything seemed so peaceful, so perfect. It was nights like these where Ginny could pretend that life was normal. Like the worst problems her family had to face was getting everyone together for the holidays and her worst problem would be trying to pass her sixth year of Hogwarts and find a way to get with Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, when the sun came up, her fantasy disappeared. Reality would come crashing down on her and the depression that she kept suppressed for the night reared its ugly.

The reality was that her family lost their home to a Death Eater raid a year ago.

The reality was that her family was fighting for their lives every time they set foot outside of Grimmauld Place, their new home.

The reality was, the boy she was in love with was fighting for his life with her brother and her best girlfriend.

The reality was, Hogwarts was being ran by Lord Voldemort.

Yet, the most painful reality that she had to face was the fact that the new headmaster, someone she had trusted with her life, turned out to be a traitor.

That had hurt more than Harry breaking up with her last summer. Not to say that Snape was ever her favorite teacher, or even that she liked him. But Ginny always felt that Snape was a kindred spirit.

After she was possessed by the diary her first year of Hogwarts, her family had tried to pretend that it never happened. They went on like life was normal—everyone did.

Every time she tried to bring it up, everyone would just pat her head and tell her that she didn’t have to worry about Tom Riddle any longer.

By the time she went to school her second year, she had felt as if she was being eaten from the inside out in the need to vent her anger, frustration, fear, and shame.

It had been Snape who had given her detention and forced her to write about her experience in the chamber, Snape who had offered just a touch of comfort on the shoulder, Snape who had helped her move on.  Snape, the dark man with a steel tongue who knew what it was like to hold the darkness within and Snape, the man she had defended on more than one occasion with Hermione to Ron and Harry.

And now it was Snape, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, whose eyes were void of all emotion whenever she tried to find the man who had been her savior just four years before.

And now Ginny stood in a deserted hallway of Hogwarts, openly defying the new curfew that was set, hoping beyond hope, that something, anything she did would make his eyes sparkle once again.

Ginny snorted out loud. So maybe she had liked and still did hold some type of affection for Snape. And maybe he had been and secretly still was her favorite teacher, making her giggle in class when bullying an incompetent student.

And maybe she hoped, from seeing Remus Lupin receiving his Wolfsbane potion every month anonymously, from him sending her and her friends to Hagrid for detention instead of those horrid Carrows, from the way he kept the portrait of Albus Dumbledore near his desk in the office, that Snape killing Dumbledore was a part of a bigger plan that she didn’t understand.

“Out past curfew, Miss Weasley?”

Ginny closed her eyes; feeling hot little spurts of breath hit her ear.  She would know that voice anywhere, could hear it in her dreams sometimes.

“I couldn’t sleep and I needed a change of scenery,” Ginny whispered.

“That is what the common rooms are for. The hallways are for going from one class to another during the day,” he said softly as if he were talking to a first year student.

“Maybe I didn’t want to look at the common room tonight.”

Ginny could feel him pressing the front of his body against her back.

“You risk a lot being out here this time of night, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny couldn’t stop the little shiver of pleasure that slithered down her spine.

“It was a risk I was willing to take.”

She heard him mutter under his breath. Suddenly, her hands were frozen to the window in front of her.

“I hope you are ready to face the consequences of that risk.”

More magic surrounded them—a silencing spell, a notice-me-not spell, a contraceptive spell.

“One last chance, Weasley—go back to your room, take a sleeping draught, and get some sleep,” he whispered into her ear, his hands resting on her hips.

It was then that Ginny remembered that she was wearing a thin, white, cotton night gown underneath a grey, ratty robe.

Ginny’s stomach felt as if butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Gods how she wished she had the strength to tell him to bugger off.

But his hands, his body, his warmth, his _smell_. Ginny closed her eyes and let his scent over take her senses. He had such a distinctive smell, like herbs and peppermint.

Her normally dormant desire was suddenly flaring to life. It was so intense that she was a slave to it. She couldn’t say no to him.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” she whispered again.

Ginny felt, rather than heard the growl rumbling through his body.

“So be it,” he whispered back.

Magic again, this time her robe and knickers disappeared.

His lips caressed the side of her neck while his elegant hands were moving the hem of her nightgown to her hips.

Ginny moaned as his hands moved up her hips, to the sides of her belly, to her modest sized breast.

Warmth pooled in her tummy as he gently caressed her breast, squeezing her erect nipples. His mouth and teeth continued to nip and bite her neck, almost as if he were addicted to her taste.

After what seemed like an eternity of caresses and touches, he moved away.  She could sense more so then hear him fumbling around behind her.

And finally, the warmth was back tenfold—not only on her hips, but also at the entrance of her body.

Ginny felt her whole entire body flush with anticipation.

“Weasley,” he whispered, the head of his erection rubbing against her wetness.

“Please,” Ginny whimpered.

And he was there, pushing into her body, past the tightness, past the barrier that declared her innocence.

Ginny winced as he broke her into womanhood, the only real indication that she was in pain being the single tear that fell down her pale, freckled cheek.

She could hear him swearing above her once he was sheathed completely in her body.

His head rested on her shoulder as they both waited for the sting within her body to fade into a dull throb.

Finally, the pain was no more.

Ginny moved her hips back as a message that she was ready for more.

He began moving inside of her gently, holding her hips tightly.

The sensations that she felt from his thrust were overwhelming.

First, his hardness—she was actually quite surprised that something so flaccid most of the time could get as hard as steel in a matter of seconds.

Second, the places his hardness reached. Because she was bent over slightly, the head of his arousal hit a little pleasure button inside of her that made her cunt muscles clamp down firmly against her own accord.

Third, the mind numbing pleasure! Her knees buckled in only a matter of seconds at each thrust, each stroke within her body. She would barely inhale before waves of pleasure would take her breath away in her exhale.

Ginny was so overwhelmed, that she thought her body was shutting down on her.

“Professor—please stop,” she begged, as he continued to possess her body.

“Why?” he asked, his thrusts never slowing down.

“Because, I think I have to go to the bathroom,” Ginny said, her whole entire body flushing with embarrassment.

Instead of stopping like she thought he would, he speed up, getting rougher with his thrust.

The pleasure of his cock and the sensation to pee became even more overpowering.

Ginny tried to stop his assault but with her hands stuck to the window and her hips firmly in his hands, she had no choice but wait until he was either done her she had an accident all over him.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as the pressure in her bladder became even more intense. She was going to pee on him and there was nothing she could do about it.

Finally, the pressure reached a breaking point. Instead of her bladder exploding, like she thought it would, a white hot ball of ecstasy ripped through her body.

She screamed as the pleasure consumed her, tears streaming from her eyes, her pussy clamping down violently on his cock, her juices coating his thighs.

And as Ginny drowned in her sea of bliss, she could hear him roar as he released inside of her body.

When it was all done, he unfroze her hands, returned her robe (though not her knickers—big surprise there) and cleaned her of their fluids.

And when she looked into his eyes, she saw the spark in his eyes that had been missing—the spark that made giving her body and her innocence to him worth it.


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this smutty endeavor.**

 

*~*~*~*

It had been a month since the incident. He had ignored her and whenever she got into trouble, she had detention with Hagrid or Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everyday at breakfast, she would sneak glances at him to see if his eyes sparkled.  
  
They didn't. They were as dead and lifeless as before--before they had partaken in the night of sharing.  
  
It was very disappointing to Ginny. She had given herself to him only to find that her deed hadn't worked. It made her wonder if something bad had happened that made what they shared together obsolete.  
  
Whatever it was, she was not happy to see his eyes so dead.  
  
Ginny didn't know why it bothered her. It wasn't as if he held any affection for her. Hell, he was a Death Eater who allowed students to be punished with dark spells.  
  
Still, seeing his once so alive eyes dead made her heart clench.  
  
"Gin--are you alright?" Neville asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Ginny blinked before her whole face was filled with heat. She had just realized that she had been staring at Snape for some time.  
   
It was her luck that he didn't notice her stare.  
  
She looked away and gave Neville a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Neville. Was just thinking is all," she said.  
  
Neville smiled back, his worried expression disappearing.  
  
Ginny went back to her meal, inwardly berating herself for being so obvious. For Merlin's sake the man only shagged her once and she was exhibiting the behavior of a love sick puppy.  
  
He would never love her--not that she wanted him to anyway.  
  
She loved Harry, despite her betrayal of him. She knew that if they made it out of the war alive that Harry would propose to her. It would fulfill one of the dreams that she had held in her heart for longer than she would admit to most people.  
  
Still, there was something about Snape that made her body throb and her heart flutter. It was making her doubt her love for Harry.   
  
The owls came in for their morning delivery.  
  
Ginny pushed the complicated thoughts to the back of her mind. No sense in stressing herself out over them.  
  
She was quite surprised when an uninteresting owl dropped a letter into her lap.  
  
Ginny's family had decided not to send her any mail since they knew someone was going to read through it as soon as it was at Hogwarts.  
  
She took the parcel, noticing that the seal was broken. She rolled her eyes. How sloppy. They could have at least pretended that her mail wasn't being read.  
  
Ginny unrolled the parchment and began to read.  
  
 _Hey Gin,_ __  
  
Sorry this letter couldn't be longer but I'm on the run right now with Ron and Hermione. And just so you know, there is a spell on the letter so that the only person who can read it is you. Hermione's amazing charm work really helped us out with that.  
  
Anyway, I wrote to let you know that I was okay, that I love you and am working hard to see you soon. Stay strong for me and give them hell.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Ginny could feel her eyes tearing up. This was why she fell in love with Harry. He was so pure in his love, so thoughtful and still managed to be a bloody perfect boyfriend--even when he was on the run from a crazy dark wizard.   
  
She tucked the letter into her bag, looking around and hoping no one noticed that she almost lost it.  
  
She looked up to the head table and locked eyes with Snape.  
  
His eyes, to her surprise, were practically glowing.   
  
Ginny's cheeks turned red again.  
  
She looked away and stood abruptly. Luna stood with her, to her relief.  
  
They both walked out of the Great Hall, Neville clumsy in trying to catch up with them. And as Ginny walked out of the Great Hall with her friends, she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

*~*~*~*

  
"This is your fourth time getting in trouble this week, Miss Weasley," he said, his silky voice making her body throb.  
  
She looked at the floor, her cheeks burning.  
  
"You've been to detention three times. Obviously the big oaf and the prude aren't punishing you sufficiently."  
  
Ginny saw his robes as he came from behind his desk to stand in front of her. She could smell him, his unique scent of herbs.  
  
His groin was right there in front of her face. Her lips were tingling and she had the strongest urge to lean in and kiss the slight bulge there.  
  
He bent down.  
  
"Look at me," he ordered.  
  
Ginny lifted her head slightly.  
  
His greasy locks fell to the sides of his pale face, his dark eyes boring into hers.  
  
He continued staring as he grabbed her bag on the side of her chair.  
  
He straightened, finally looking away from her.  
  
He walked back to the other side of the desk, setting the bag on the top of his desk.  
  
Quills, ink wells, Muggle pens, parchment, books, pictures of her family and Harry covered his desk.  
  
Snape then began to methodically look through her things, snorting at the different pictures she carried around with her.  
  
He finally made it to the parchment. He began looking through it, carelessly throwing her school notes to the ground.  
  
Finally, he found Harry's note.  
  
He didn't even bother reading it before he had his wand out.  
  
He began to run complicated detection spells over it. The parchment began to turn every shade imaginable before bursting into nothing but ash at the desk.  
  
Ginny felt her heart clench at the sight. One of the only notes she had from her boyfriend was destroyed. At the same time she was happy because she knew their intimate moment would never be found out.  
  
At least, that was what she thought until she saw Snape wave his wand over the ashes.  
  
The ashes formed back into parchment.  
  
Snape unrolled it and began to read it.  
  
Ginny watched nervously as his pale face began to turn red, his lips tight.  
  
He pulled out his wand, making it turn to ashes again.  
  
Faster than she thought possible, she was dragged from her chair.  
  
Ginny felt her stomach fill with heat and she didn't fight him.  
  
She would be lying to herself if she didn't say that the thought of Snape shagging her didn't excite her.  
  
"Severus ..."  
  
Snape stopped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Dumbledore’s portrait had refrained from saying anything more than a greeting since Ginny had arrived in the office.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks fill with heat once again.  She knew Dumbledore knew what Snape had in mind.  
  
And really, who wanted a man like Dumbledore know that they were about to shag?  
  
"Severus--she is just a child," he said.  
  
Snape's grip tightened on Ginny's arm.  
  
"Do you want me to let you go, Weasley?" he asked.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to protest but found that she couldn't speak.  
  
She knew that if she said no, that he would let her go.  And she didn't want that. Gods she didn't want that.  
  
"Speak up, Weasley. We wouldn't want Albus to think that I'm a villain, now would we? Do you want me to let you go?" he asked, squeezing her wrist.  
  
Ginny continued to stare at the ground. Feeling tears prickle her eyes, she shook her head no.  
  
"Ginevra ...” Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape didn't allow him to finish. He pulled Ginny through the door way leading to his private quarters.  
  
Ginny had never felt so humiliated in her life. The way her old Headmaster said her name ... gods she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Snape pulled her over to his private desk. Swiping his hand across the surface, to clear the parchment, quills and ink wells.  
  
He threw Ginny upon the surface.  
  
Ginny grunted in pain. She knew her back would bruise from his rough handling.

Snape roughly pushed her skirt up, his other hand unbuttoning his pants.

As his erection sprang out, Ginny realized that he didn’t put a silence spell on doorway. Anyone in his office would hear what he was doing to her.

Ginny’s face turned bright red at the thought of the portraits in the office hearing her scream with pleasure, but the thought was quickly forgotten when Snape took her legs and put them on his shoulders.

He pulled her panties aside and pushed into her body, barely savoring the joining before pulling out and pushing back in.

Ginny moaned, arching her back to take him deeper inside of her. Gods, she hadn’t realize how much she had missed him since the first time he had been with her.

Snape began to move inside of her forcefully, using all of his weight and leverage to pump into her.

The force of his thrust caused the buttoned portion of his trousers to hit her clit. Ginny already felt like she was going to come on him.

Snape took both sides of her white shirt into his hands and pulled them apart, buttons flying everywhere.

He roughly pulled one side of her bra down to reveal her puckered, pink nipple.

Snape pinched it, growling as her pussy tightened on him in response.

If possible, his thrust became more forceful and deeper.

Ginny gasped at the pleasure, so close to reaching her peak. She couldn’t believe how quickly it was coming to her this time.

Snape held her thighs roughly, growing under his breath as he thrust harder and deeper.

She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying but she could have sworn he was saying something along the lines of “Doesn’t bloody belong to Potter …”

And suddenly, Ginny was there, screaming out his name, her nails scratching the expensive wooden desk, her body hugging and squeezing him in intense, rhythm like pulses.

“Fuck!” Snape growled, spilling into her body.

Both rode their mutual waves of pleasure. When they were done, Ginny could only sag into the desk, grimacing in pain as Snape fell against her legs.

Although Ginny admitted that having her legs on his shoulders was a great position while shagging, it was not great after he was done.

Snape sensed this and pulled out of her, taking her legs from his shoulders.

Ginny sat up, her entire body aching.

She watched as Snape buttoned up his trousers. After he was done, he walked into what looked to be his bed chambers.

Ginny slid off the desk, biting her lip at the way his release ran down the insides of her thighs.

Snape returned to the room with a blue vile of potion in his hands.

“Drink this,” he ordered.

Ginny frowned at him but didn’t argue.

She knew the vile was a contraceptive potion. She was actually very happy that he remembered to give it to her. She did not want to think about what would happen if she ended up pregnant. That would be a very difficult one to explain to her family and Harry.

After downing the potion, Ginny looked back at him expectantly.

Snape handed her another vile. It was another contraceptive potion; except from the color of it, she knew it was a monthly one.

She put it in the pocket of her robes. She didn’t bother asking him when he would give her the next month’s dose. She was sure that he would give it to her in time.

“Go into my office and collect your belongings. You will come back tomorrow night at eight in order to serve your detention.”

And with that, he went back into his private rooms, shutting the door behind him.

Ginny sighed, wrapping her robe around herself. Gods, she really didn’t want to go back into the office and face Dumbledore. It would almost be worth losing marks on her work for her to avoid him.

But Ginny wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing.

Squaring her shoulders, she went back into the office. She collected her things, refusing to look at Dumbledore’s portrait.

She was quite happy when he didn’t say anything to her.

Believing that she was going to get off without being humiliated, she walked towards the exit.

“Ginevra, a word if you please,” Dumbledore said.

Ginny felt her face flush, but walked back over to face Dumbledore nonetheless.

She faced him, trying to ignore Snape’s seed running down her legs.

Dumbledore simply studied her, stroking his long beard.

Ginny resisted the urge to fidget.

Finally Dumbledore spoke.

“Please, keep him as happy as you can for as long as you can.”

“What?” Ginny asked her expression bright with confusion.

“If there is anyone in this war who deserves happiness, it is Severus. I have made him do unspeakable things and he asks for nothing in return. It seems he has chosen you for his stress outlet. Please, help him find peace and happiness.”

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally nodding.

She turned away without waiting for him to say anything else.

She didn’t know what Dumbledore asked Snape to do, but if Snape’s dead eyes were any indication, it wasn’t nice.

Ginny didn’t know if she wanted to keep Snape happy with her body. She had a lot to think about if she was going to keep Dumbledore’s promise.

It was with these thoughts that Ginny made her way back to her dorm room to sleep in preparation for the next night.

 


	4. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: This chapter contains non-consensual sexual intercourse and also non-consensual branding of the skin.

After tossing and turning for most of the night, Ginny made a decision about Dumbledore’s request.

She decided that if she could make Snape happy with her submission and body, then she didn’t mind him having sex with her.

And if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she loved shagging him. As long as both of them were getting something out of it, she didn’t feel as if she shouldn’t offer herself.

At least, that was how Ginny was going to justify cheating on her boyfriend.

And that was how it all began. When Ginny had detention, more often than not after she finished doing whatever task Snape set out for her, he would shag her wherever he would see fit. Sometimes it would be on his desk in his private rooms. Other times it would be in some dark nook or cranny in Hogwarts as students and professors passed by.

Ginny, for the first time since returning to Hogwarts that year, was quite happy to be there. As long as she got to go to Snape when she was in trouble and her friends kept getting sent to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall when they misbehaved in class, things could be worse for her in the midst of a war.

That was until Harry showed up one night in the castle.

It was quite unexpected, really.

Ginny had been walking toward the Headmasters office for another night of detention, when an arm pulled her into the shadows.

Ginny was so used to Snape pulling her into random shadows that when this happened she didn’t scream or fight.

Yet, when she turned around to look at her captor, her stomach dropped at the emerald green eyes staring back at her.

“Harry?” she whispered.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

“What are you doing here? You could be captured—killed,” Ginny said, her voice getting louder with each word.

Harry put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"We can't talk here," he whispered.  
  
Ginny simply nodded her head.  
  
Harry put on his invisibility cloak. He took her arm again and led her through Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement.  
  
After making it to the Room of Requirement, Ginny crossed her arms and waited for the door to appear, the only sound in the hallway being that of Harry pacing back and forth.  
  
The door appeared in the wall.  
  
Ginny felt Harry grab her arm again and walked through the door.  
  
The room was simple. A couch in front of the fireplace, a bed in the corner.  
  
Once inside, Harry took his cloak off.  
  
Ginny took a look at him in the light.  
  
He was much thinner and older than she remembered him being. He had dark circles underneath his eyes yet his eyes still sparkled.  
  
That's one of the things Ginny loved about Harry. No matter how much he was going through, he never let it take away the good things in life.  
  
Harry embraced her and Ginny hugged him back.  
  
Gods, she forgot what it was like to have a simple hug, to have that shared intimacy with someone. It was something Ginny knew she would never get from Snape, no matter how much pleasure he gave her.  
  
Harry pulled away just a little bit and raising his hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I missed you so much, Gin. I worry about you being here," he said.  
  
Ginny felt her whole body warm at the concern he had for her.   
  
"I'm fine, Harry. So far, I've avoided getting punished by the Carrows. I've only had detention with McGonagall and Hagrid. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
She felt no need to mention her detentions with Snape. Knowing Harry, he would fly off the handle and she would spend whatever time they had together calming him down.  
  
"I had something that I needed to do at Hogsmeade. I decided that we all needed a break from this war and we took the night off. I decided to come and see you."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Harry, you didn't have to give up your night off to see me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You're the only person worth seeing on a night off, Gin," he said.  
  
Harry leaned down to kiss her and Ginny felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort and warmth.  
  
Yet, as the kiss continued, Ginny noticed that the passion that she normally felt from the kiss wasn't there.  
  
They finally pulled away. Harry pulled Ginny to him again, holding her close to his body.  
  
"Gin, I know I'm being selfish in asking for this but ... Gin ... I need you so much right now," he whispered into her hair.  
  
A little voice in the back of Ginny's head told her that maybe she should hold back but she ignored it.  
  
Harry was her boyfriend, after all. And it wasn't as if she was a virgin anymore (though he thought she was). He needed her and she loved him enough to give him whatever he wanted.

Ginny led him over to the bed. They stopped at the side of the bed, staring at each other.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of needing love, Harry,” Ginny finally whispered.

Harry pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

It all happened so quickly to Ginny.

Their clothing was shed and he was inside of her within seconds.

Ginny found it quite odd. She was getting some pleasure from Harry’s thrusts but it wasn’t nearly as passionate or explosive as it was with Snape.

Harry was done in a matter of minutes, apologizing into her hair for being so quick.

Ginny had hugged him to her chest, her mind trying to process what the lack of passion between her and Harry symbolized.

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and that he loved her. But could she give up a life of passionate lovemaking and stay with Harry if they both survived the war?

Harry squeezed Ginny’s hip, whispering how much he loved her.

Ginny smiled at the affection.

She was thinking too far ahead. At that moment, she would simply enjoy what she had with Harry and hope for the best.

And anyway, it wasn’t as if she was ever going to have more with Snape than a physical relationship.

Sometime in the night, both Ginny and Harry fell asleep.

Later, around midnight, Harry gently shook her awake, saying that he needed to leave.

Ginny saw him off in one of the many secret corridors of Hogwarts, giving him one least kiss before he fled.

Ginny walked back towards her tower, her mind still thinking about Harry.

Suddenly, she was pulled into the shadows again.

Ginny’s stomach dropped. This time she knew it was Snape.

It was then that she remembered that she was supposed to go to detention earlier that night with him.

She watched as Snape took in her rumpled appearance.

His expression darkened and his hold tightened on her arm.

Without saying a word, he dragged her towards his office.

Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach. It was at that very moment that she realized that maybe Snape wouldn’t appreciate it if she shagged other people.

His jealousy from the very first time he took her in his private rooms came playing in her head.

And that was simply from Harry sending her a letter.

She cringed at what he might do to her if he found out Harry shagged her.

_‘Maybe it’s within my best interest to keep the fact that I shagged Harry away from him. If I don’t confirm it, then he will never know,’_ Ginny thought.

The stone gargoyles at the entrance of the Headmaster office moved aside for him without him whispering any password.

About halfway up the stairs, Snape stopped and pulled her into a hidden door on the inside of the stair well.

Ginny’s eyes opened wide as he pulled her through the dark space.

On the other side of the door was a room with a green and silver landscape. There was a bed in the middle, and a fireplace. There was a couch in front of the fireplace with a table and a rug underneath. There were no windows.

She turned her head to look at Snape, who pulled her over the couch. He threw her down, whipping his wand out.

“You missed detention, Miss Weasley,” he said.

Ginny said nothing.

“What was so important that you had to be late for the appointment you had with me?” he asked.

Nothing.

Snape let out a frustrated growl and pointed his wand to her.

_[Legilimens](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Legilimency) _

Ginny was forced to relive the moment when Harry came inside the castle and made love to her. The moment Harry entered her body in her mind, Snape pulled out with a snarl.

Pointing the wand into her face once again, he murmured spell, and Ginny’s world went black.

When she came to, she noticed that she was on her stomach, and that her body was in a spread eagle position.

She quickly opened her eyes and saw that her arms were tied to the bed posts with silver handcuffs.

Ginny was pretty sure her legs were in the same situation since she couldn’t move those either.

The room was quiet, save for the cracking of the fire.

She had a feeling that whatever Snape had planned for her was not going to be pleasant.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She almost wished she had never shagged Snape. She surly didn’t understand what she had been getting into when she gave her body to him. She didn’t think he would actually believe that he _owned_ it.

Ginny heard a door open behind her.

She attempted to turn her head to get a look behind her back but the way she was tied up made it difficult for her to see what was going on.

The person got closer and Ginny could tell by his unique smell that it was Snape.

The bed dipped down with his weight.

Ginny was hyper aware of what he was doing with her. He lifted her pelvis and slid a large towel underneath her.

He then set some instruments down on the night stand on the side of the bed

Ginny felt tears start to leak out her eyes when she noticed that it was a contraception that held hot coals. She watched as he put a sliver stick within the coals, letting it sit before pulling away.

Gods, he was going to torture her.

“Please, Headmaster … I won’t touch him again. Please don’t hurt me,” Ginny begged, her tears coming out of her eyes at a faster rate.

“You should have thought of that before you let Potter stick his cock in you. Now you have to suffer the consequences,” he said neutrally.

Ginny began to sob in earnest.

Snape ignored her sobs and instead spread her legs as far as they would go with being connected to the bed.

Once Ginny felt she was stretched to the limit, she felt his wand rest at the entrance of her opening.

He murmured something underneath his breath.

Nothing happened at first.

Then suddenly, she felt as if a giant syringe was inserted inside of her.

A few seconds later, she felt every juice within her get sucked out.

It was the most uncomfortable feeling she had felt in the world.

“No more fucking Potter—or any other man for that instance. The only come allowed in your body after tonight will be mine,” Snape said.

The sucking became more intense until her entire pussy was completely dry.

The dryness was slightly painful. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, knowing that whatever actions he was going to perform with the coals would happen very soon.

She was right.

Snape grabbed the ling sliver stick poking out of the coals.

Though Ginny couldn’t see the stick she could feel the heat of it against her hip.

Her sobs became more intense and she started to struggled.

Whatever was tying her to the bed, however, must have been manipulated magically because when she struggled, they tightened so she couldn’t move.

Ginny finally stopped struggling; favoring the little freedom she had left.

Snape finally spoke.

“If you fight it, it will be more painful.”

And suddenly her skin was burning.

Ginny screamed in agony at the pain flowing through her body.

She couldn’t stop her body from trying to get away from the burning metal.

Snape held down her hip as her flesh was branded.

Finally, he pulled the silver stick away, putting it back into the hot coals.

Instead of relief, Ginny still felt as if her flesh was on fire.

She continued to sob and cry.

Snape took his hand from her hip for a few seconds, only to return to her burning flesh with cream.

Instead of a soothing cool, Ginny felt her flesh burn even more.

Her throat was hoarse from her screams.

She could feel the burning consume her entire soul.

More cream hit her hip, but this time instead of more pain, it was soothing and cool.

Ginny’s screaming stopped, replaced with harsh sobbing.

Snape pulled away for a second.

Ginny sobbed harder at what he might do to her.

She felt his fingers touch the entrance of her body.

Instead of more pain, she felt a soothing lubrication take away the dryness.

The lubrication was warm, and almost made her forget about the burn on.

Very soon after, he was inside of her, completely erect, his balls hitting her clit.

Ginny let out a moan of pleasure, angry and humiliated that she still felt pleasure from the joining even though he put her through intense pain.

He began to thrust inside of her, panting heavily into her hair.

She felt his hand touch her branded flesh, moaning and groaning.

“You’re mine, Weasley. Even when this war is over and I’m finished with you or when I’m dead, you will always belong to me,” he said, thrusting into her roughly.

Ginny’s voice was raw from her screams and yet she couldn’t stop moaning.

The way his cock stretched her even after fucking her so many times, the way he hit that sweet spot inside of her, the way he held her hips tightly in his hands drove her wild.

Ginny was stuck where she was as he fucked her, which after many shagging sessions with him, she found was actually a turn on for her.

Her orgasm was very quickly coming upon her. She could feel her real juices and the lubrication run into the towel underneath her hips.

“Oh fuck, Weasley. Still so tight,” Snape groaned, his thrusts picking up.

His cock hit her g-spot even more intensely.

Ginny’s body tightened around him. She held her breath, so close to orgasm.

And there she was, her pussy clamping down intensely on his cock, her throat raw as she screamed in completion.

Snape let out a roar and shot his come deep into her body, his hands gripping her hips so hard that she knew she would bruise later from the treatment as she always did.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her hair and neck.

It was then that Ginny knew, without a doubt that no matter how much she loved Harry or any other man for that matter, her soul would always belong to Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Non-Consensual voyeur sex and dubious-consensual sexual intercourse.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**B*B*B*B***

Ginny sat in front of Snape’s desk, watching as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment.

This was actually quite a normal occurrence. Whenever Ginny came into his office for detention, he would make her sit there until he was finished with whatever needed to be worked on.

Ginny used these opportunities to study him without rebuttal from him.

His brow was furrowed, the lines in his forehead standing out. He had an angry scowl on his face. Then again, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for there not to be a scowl on his face. Even when they had sex together, he was scowling down at her in the rare times where he would shag her on her back.

The only time Ginny experienced Snape not scowling was when he finished shagging her and collapsed on top of her. He would look so relaxed—even calm. It took a while for Ginny to realize that when he shagged her, it was probably the only time he ever felt stress free.

Snape didn’t seem to mind that she studied him. Maybe it made him feel as if letting her study him was his way of holding some kind of power or sway over her.

Whatever the case, Ginny learned a long time ago not to let his need for power bother her. As far as she was concerned, she got what she needed from him and he got what he needed from her. When it all came down to it, she would be with Harry at the end of the war, and he would be dead or in prison.

Yet something told Ginny that Snape wouldn’t have as dark a fate as he or anyone else thought. Despite his rough treatment of her, she knew he wasn’t an evil person—crabby, possessive, a git, but not evil.

Snape finally put his quill down and stood.

“Come,” he said, walking toward his private rooms.

Ginny sighed, picking up her backpack and following him.

“Goodnight, Ginevra,” Dumbledore said cheerfully from his portrait.

“Goodnight, Headmaster,” Ginny called over her shoulder.

Ginny couldn’t believe how easy it was for Dumbledore to just accept what Snape was doing with her. Maybe he knew something about how Snape felt about the relationship that she didn’t know.

Nonetheless, she was happy that he wasn’t staring at her with disapproval any longer.

Snape stood in the doorway of his private rooms, his arms crossed, waiting for her to go through.

Ginny picked up her pace and finally made it through the door.

She set her bag on the floor near the door way and stood, waiting to see where and how he would want her.

Snape pointed to the desk and then reached to his neck to start unhooking his cloak.

Ginny stood there, taking off her robes. She let them fall to the floor and stood at the desk, waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

Snape was halfway through unbuttoning his cloak when he let out a curse and grabbed his arm.

Ginny’s stomach dropped when she realized what was happening. His dark mark was calling.

Before Snape could say anything to her, a piece of parchment flew from a drawer in his desk. The quill on the top of the desk dipped itself in the ink and began to scribble.

Ginny looked in horror at the message that appeared.

_Bring your pretty red head toy with you. And that is an order—not a request._

When the quill finished, the parchment flew to Snape.

Snape read the message and began to curse again.

Throwing it down, he went into his room. A few seconds later he reappeared in his Death Eater robes and mask.

He grabbed her arm roughly and took her into his private quarters.

It was the first time Ginny had ever been inside.

Snape had a tendency to avoid beds when they shagged, hence the reason she never went further than his private office.

She didn’t have time to admire the clean, masculine layout, however. He was dragging her quickly through everything to a heavy door at the very end of the quarters.

He opened the door and dragged her though.

They began to walk down a long, dark corridor.

Ginny fought to keep up with his long strides.

Suddenly, there was a tiny tickle in her brain.

_Someone has been spying on us. That is only one way the Dark Lord could have possibly known about the nature of our relationship. I have worked hard to keep everything that we do discreet._

Ginny wasn’t alarmed at the random voice inside her head. Snape enjoyed using Legilimency on her rare times when they had to keep quiet because he refused to put a silencing shield up around them.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his suspicion about a spy. Snape was far from discreet when it came to shagging her.

Sometimes she would be walking to class and he would find a dimly lit corner and take her. Sometimes he would take her in the stairway leading to the office.

And sometimes he would find an empty classroom and make her ride him in the professor’s chair.

Even Neville was commenting on how much Snape stared at her during meals and how much detention she had with him.

She was actually surprised it took this long for them to even get discovered.

Ginny felt Snape’s hand tighten on her arm and he stopped in the dark corridor.

She looked up at him in question and he was looking at her with what looked to be surprise.

_Have I really been that careless?_

Ginny simply nodded her head.

Thinning his lips, he tightened his already ironclad grip on her arm and started pulling her through the dark corridor again.

Seconds later they were outside.

Pulling her into his chest, they apparated to the Dark Lord’s lair.

It was unsurprising to Ginny that the Dark Lord’s lair was a mansion.

_Welcome to Malfoy Manor._

Ginny rolled her eyes. That was even more unsurprising than the dark lord having a mansion as a lair.

Snape pulled her up the long driveway. At the large double doors, he knocked three times.

The door automatically opened. On the other side was a house elf with empty eyes.

Without saying a word, it led them through the mansion.

Ginny couldn’t stop from gaping at her surroundings. The entrance hall was full of marble floors, elegant sculptures, and large ceilings that went on forever. There was even the expected yet still elegant spiral staircase that probably went to the private section of the mansion.

Before Ginny could explore and gape any longer, she and Snape were led down into a dark, poorly lit corridor.

Ginny crossed her arms, goose bumps appearing on her skin. Her thin, cheap robes did not protect from the cold air of the Malfoy dungeon. But it was more than cold that was making her anxious. This would be the first time she saw Tom Riddle since she was eleven years old. She didn’t know if she was ready to face him again.

_We are almost there. Keep your head down and only lift it when it tells you to. If he speaks and wants you to speak to him, always refer to him as ‘My Lord.’_

Ginny began to feel even more overwhelmed. Gods could she face him again even after all of those years of acceptance and the little help she had gotten from Snape.

The house elf stopped at a large, wooden door and popped away.

Snape didn’t open the door right away. Instead he faced Ginny, his face blank.

_He doesn’t look like the Tom Riddle you know. He has sold his soul to the devil and is paying the price. If you can get through a year of being possessed by him, then you can get through this hour barely looking at him._

Turning away from her, he grabbed her arm and walked her through the doorway.

Ginny was still in shocked. Though it wasn’t explicit he actually _complemented_ her for something.

She had no time to marvel over the rarity of his praise, however. As soon as they stepped beyond the door, they were surrounded by death eaters.

To avoid running out of the Manor at the sight of being around so many dangerous figures, Ginny put her head down.

She could hear their jeers and crude comments being directed at her but she simply closed her eyes and hoped that she would leave the Manor alive.

“Ahhh Sssseverus. Ssssso glad that you fulfilled my command.”

Ginny felt as if ice cubes were caressing her spine at the sound of the voice.

It was like a high pitched siren—a whine if you will.

She couldn’t help but glance up as she continued walking.

At the sight of him she quickly glanced back down. She couldn’t wipe the image from her mind.

Snape was right. This evil master was not the Tom Riddle that she knew from within the diary. He was pale, almost as if he were another creature. He had no nose, no hair and his lips were so thin they were almost nonexistent. Still, he wore elegant robes and people worshipped him.

Snape finally stopped in front of Voldemort’s throne, bowing, forcing her down with him.

“Sssssso thisssss isssss the sssssstudent I have been hearing about from my trusssted sssssspy. Tell me, Sssssseverus, doesssss ssssshe feel asssss good asssss ssssshe looksssssss?” he asked.

“Yes, Master. She is that and so much more,” Snape said submissively.

Voldemort laughed, his high pitched whining piecing the very fabric of Ginny’s soul.

“I hear you have not been playing very nicely. A few of my mosssst trussssted sssservantssss have asssssked for a tasssste and you have very bluntly told them no.”

“I am a very selfish man, my lord. And the fools have not earned the right to touch my toy.”

Suddenly Snape’s grip on Ginny’s arm was gone. Ginny watched in horror as he twitched on the ground, little grunts of pain escaping from him every once in a while.

Finally he was unmoving on the floor.

Ginny bit her lip, hoping that he would stand soon.

“It isssss not your place to decide what my trusssted memberssss desssserve.

In the middle of the speech, Snape began to move again.

“Thank you for the punishment, my lord. I am not worthy,” Snape said hoarsely, on his hands and knees.

Suddenly, the attention shifted and Voldemort was focused on Ginny.

It took all of Ginny’s willpower not to cower away from his bright, red eyes.

She could feel Voldemort sifting through her memories, focusing mainly on her and Snape’s casual, sexual relationship. He was especially interested in the memory of Harry sneaking into Hogwarts and Snape branding her afterwards.

Voldemort finally pulled away from her thoughts, cackling again at his findings.

Ginny grasped her head, a headache forming.

“However, I am willing to let you keep your toy all to yourssssself, Ssssseverus. After all, sssssshe is Pottersssssss girlfriend and I’m sssssure he would not like to dissssscover that ssssshe issss your toy.”

“Thank you, my lord. I am not worthy of such a generous gift,” Snape said, finally gaining full use of his voice again.

“In order for you to keep her for yousssself, you will have to sssshow me how thankful you are for my presssssent to you.”

Through Ginny’s headache haze, she noticed that Voldemort pointed his wand at Snape and seconds later, Snape stood as if he had never been hit by his master.

“How can I show you my gratitude, my lord?” Snape asked.

Voldemort smiled. Ginny forgot about the pain in her head at the sight. Gods, a man that creepy shouldn’t smile at all.

“Sssssimply play with your toy, Sssseverus.”

Ginny felt as if she was going to throw up. She may have been a Gryffindor but she knew how to pick up on what was not said.

“Of course, my lord,” Snape said bowing.

Voldemort simply motioned to Ginny and sat back on his throne comfortably.

The death eaters, who had been watching the whole thing in silence up until that point began to speak up once more. They began to shout obscenities, giving Snape directions on what they wanted to see.

Snape ignored what they were saying and turned to face Ginny.

He pulled her to her feet. He quickly made work of getting rid of her robes.

 Ginny wanted to plead with him to make this as easy as he could despite the circumstances but she didn’t feel his presence in her head. He simply looked at her as if she were nothing more than an object.

Once her robes were free, he began working on her shirt.

Ginny closed her eyes as the reality of what was happening overwhelmed her. She knew getting involved with Snape was probably not one of her best decisions, but she didn’t think it would mean that she would have to let the dark man shag her in front of all his death eater buddies and Voldemort to stay alive.

The cold air hit her newly exposed skin. In a flash, her breasts were exposed to all of the leering death eaters watching the whole affair.

Snape then slid her skirt and her knickers down her legs.

And the humiliation hit Ginny like a fist in her gut. Tears began to spill from her eyes. She gave her body to Snape to make his life more meaningful. She did not sign up for having him parade her in front of his Master and his fellow comrades.

Snape pushed Ginny down on her knees and began to unbutton his trousers.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to reign in her tears. There was no point in crying. First she had get through this humiliation ritual of having Snape ‘play’ with her in front of his Master. She could cry about it later. She opened her eyes in time to see that Snape had finished unbuttoning his trousers.

His half hard cock sprang out.

“Suck,” he ordered.

Closing her eyes again, she took the head of it into her mouth and began to suck.

He began to leak down her throat right away. Ginny swallowed and continued her actions.

It didn’t surprise her when Snape became completely erect within a few moments of her devotion.  During the rare times that Snape actually bothered with foreplay, her sucking him would have him completely hard within seconds.

Snape’s breathing changed and he began to let out little groans when her tongue caressed him in the right way.

Ginny was trained enough to know that he liked when she let her teeth gently graze the length of his erection, knew that he liked when she paid special attention to the veins popping out of his thin skin, knew that he liked when she suck her tongue into the little hole at the tip, knew that he liked the way she focused on the very tip, knew that he enjoyed the way she gently squeezed his balls through his trousers.

Soon, Snape reached a point where he felt he needed to take control of the situation. Grabbing her hair, he forced her head all the way to his groin. He held her head into place and began thrust into her face, his head held back as the pleasure consumed him.

Ginny’s jaw began to ache but she knew that it would be a bad idea to try and stop him from reaching his peak.

She opened her eyes, looking up. She knew from experience that he was something he liked to see.

Snape looked down at her and let out a curse. He began moving his hips faster.

Ginny couldn’t help but moan at his rough handling of her mouth. Somehow he trained her to enjoy his degrading treatment of her body. Her cunt was throbbing with desire. It took all of her will to resist rubbing herself in front of all of those death eaters.

If anything, the fact that the death eaters were giving them instructions on what to do made Ginny even wetter. Gods she was so tempted to touch her clit just so she could get some instruction on how to play with it better.

The whole entire situation made her feel even more humiliation and shame. What kind of person was she to actually feel any desire for being used as an object?

Suddenly, Snape stiffened. He held her head into his groin and spilled into her mouth.

Ginny tried to swallow all of it but there was so much that he spilled out of the corners of her mouth.

Snape thrust a few more times, before pulling out.

Ginny couldn’t stop the tears from falling again. She knew Voldemort was watching to show Harry later via Legilimency. Gods she hoped Harry would think Voldemort was being a bloody prick instead of showing actual images.

She hoped that was the end of it since Voldemort said nothing else but Snape was far from over.

He got on his knees, still taller than Ginny despite being in the same position.

Snape gently pushed her down on the ground and forced her legs open wide.

Ginny didn’t understand what he was going to do as the only reason Snape had ever done this to her before was to fuck her. With him just having an orgasm, she didn’t know what other reason he would have to expose her unless it was to show her to everyone.

Snape settled himself face to face with her cunt. Ginny’s eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do.

Snape had never performed oral sex on her before. He was always focused on his own pleasure. The fact that she came the majority of the time was simply a stroke of luck. Or maybe some demented part of her enjoyed the fact that he didn’t focus on her pleasure.

Snape spread the lips of her pussy and began to nibble and lick on her clit.

Ginny felt liquid pleasure consume her belly. She didn’t know that it could feel so … so _good._

Snape kept licking, one of his long slender fingers slipping into her pussy curling to touch her g-spot.

Ginny arched her back and put her hands into Snape’s hair. She began to grind her hips into his mouth, her peak being reached quicker than she ever imagined. The fact that she had dozens of eyes trained on her while her orgasm began to build in her belly made the pleasure even more intense.

She began to cry again as the feelings of humiliation and pleasure began to intertwine itself into a large ball of desire that fueled the fire burning in her belly.

Snape added a second finger, and then a third upon her begging.

It stretched her pussy and she felt a bit of pain but it hurt so good!

Snape moved his fingers faster and then bit on her clit.

Ginny let out a scream and found herself coming all over Snape, the bliss racking her whole entire body in tremors.

She let go of Snape’s hair and collapsed on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

She barely noticed when Snape climbed on top of her and suck his newly erect cock inside of her.

Snape began to thrust inside of her roughly, putting her legs on his shoulders so everyone could have a good look at his cock moving inside of her, burying his face inside of her hair.

They both blocked the world around them as they reached their peaks again.

When it was finally done, Voldemort dismissed them.

Ginny numbly put on her clothing again. She waited for Snape to take her wrist again.

Once they made it safely from Malfoy Manor and back to Hogwarts, Ginny said nothing to Snape as she went straight to her room to reflect over the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

Ginny went back to her dorm. Not caring if she woke up her house mates, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She made sure the water was as hot as it could get before stepping in. She felt so dirty after she was forced to have sex in front of Voldemort and his army.

She scrubbed her skin until it was burning and bright red. When she finished her shower, she put on an old t-shirt of her brother Bill and slipped into bed. It was a good thing that the next day was Saturday. She didn't think she would be up to paying attention to her classes the next day.

Ginny began thinking over the nights events.

It was one thing to be submissive to Snape and to give herself over to him. She didn't mind it, actually. She was so used to being the leader for her friends and putting on a brave front in front of her family that giving over control to Snape was actually quite a relief.

It was quite another thing, however to be humiliated in front of the scum of the earth. Gods she hated how she enjoyed the humiliation. If it weren't for the bloody diary her first year, she wouldn't have gotten involved with Snape in the first place. She wouldn't have felt the need to fulfill the darkness that she tried to ignore most of the time.

Hell, Harry would have taken her virginity, made her come, and she would have been none the wiser.

Her bleeding sex drive was the reason she was in this situation in the first place. She just  _had_ to give Snape comfort one night. Although he was a git and he treated her like scum, it was her fault that she was in the situation to begin with. Snape gave her a chance, not once but  _twice_ not to get involved with him. But did she take those opportunities to not get involved?

No, she just had to let her sexuality take over. And the consequences of those actions were the reason she was fucked in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Ginny sighed.

She didn't know what she should do anymore.

She figured the best thing in this situation was to get out of it. Although Snape gave her mind numbing pleasure no matter what he did or how he treated her, it wasn't worth the humiliation that she experienced.

Not to mention she was cheating on Harry. If Ginny really wanted to be with him as boyfriend and girlfriend, she couldn't be shagging the man he hated only second to Voldemort.

Ginny groaned and buried her head in the pillow. Gods, how did one break off an abusive relationship with a murderous Death Eater?

**B~*B~*B~*B**

It was a two days before the winter break when Ginny was called into the Headmaster's Office. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Snape since he took her to the Death Eater meeting and she still wasn't any closer to figuring out how she was going to break things off with him.

She tried calming her nerves as the staircase of the Headmaster's Office brought her up the stairs.

Once she was at the top, she saw Snape at his desk. As was normal, he was scowling and writing on a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore wasn't in his portrait and Ginny was thankful for that.

She set her bag down and sat on the chair in front of the desk, staring at the ground instead of studying him like she normally did.

It was the moment of truth. And the more Ginny mulled it over in her mind, the more she realized that Snape's wrath didn't scare her at all. After all, when one grew up with Molly Weasley, one did not let anger scare them away.

No, what scared her was that she didn't think she would be able to handle leaving Snape. The four days she went without shagging Snape after the Death Eater meeting was the longest. And it was making her realize that maybe she wasn't ready to end things with him.

But Ginny knew what she had to do. She couldn't continue the relationship with him. Not unless she wanted Harry and everyone else to find out about her and Snape. She had already risked too much, she couldn't risk anymore.

Snape sanded his parchment and rolled it up.

Ginny watched him clean, her body throbbing with anticipation for something she knew would not come.

Snape stood and walked toward the door to his rooms. Ginny followed, leaving her bag by her chair.

Once inside his private quarters, Ginny took a deep breath. She wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing.

"Headmaster," she said, stopping Snape from unbuttoning his robes.

She could tell that he was quite surprised. Ginny rarely said anything unless it was to boss him around and tell him to go faster when he shagged her.

"I … we … I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Do what anymore?" Snape asked quietly.

"I can't continue to shag you. I'm in love with Harry and this is wrong."

Snape simply looked at her, saying nothing for a long time before finally speaking.

"In love with Potter, you say? When did you decide this? Was it maybe after you gave me your innocence, after he came and fucked you? Or maybe it was after I branded you and made you mine?"

He said this all quietly but the words were like poison to Ginny.

It was just like him to remind her that if she were really in love with Harry, she would have never started the relationship to begin with—especially after Harry risked his life to see her at Hogwarts. She should have never let Snape brand her, never gave him her body.

"It doesn't matter when I made the decision. What matters is that I realized how wrong I was in continuing the relationship between you and me."

Snape stared at Ginny, saying nothing. Ginny looked away, unable to maintain the eye contact.

"So be it. I cannot force you to want me and I find I do not enjoy having an unwilling partner. This whole relationship was based off of what you wanted, after all."

Ginny glared at him.

"What I wanted? Are you telling me that I wanted to have you brand me like I was a bloody cow? That I wanted you to humiliate me in front of your Death Eater friends and your master?"

"You had two chances to get out of it, Weasley. And you had many more chances after that to leave me before you were forced to be humiliated in front of my lord. You knew that the moment you gave your body to me, that it would be mine. And with becoming mine comes the consequences of suffering the same problems I suffer."

"What are you talking about, Snape? I never belonged to you!" Ginny said, her face starting to flush with heat.

"I told you there would be risks to this arrangement. I don't like to share—especially with Potter. However, I think that maybe shagging Potter for the next few months will show you that he will never be enough for you. I've trained your body, Weasley. It is my fine-tuned instrument to play. Anyone else who tries to play it will find that they cannot make you respond the way I can," Snape said.

Ginny was very close to taking out her wand and blasting him away. How dare he say that about her? He talked as if she were a bloody object, not a woman who felt.

"You can bloody well go to hell, Snape!" Ginny said her face red.

"You can leave, Weasley, but you will always belong to me. My mark is on you." He closed in on her, his black eyes shining brightly. "You are addicted to pleasure that only I will be able to give."

Ginny growled and left Snape's private quarters, her red hair flying behind her.

"Ginevra?"

Dumbledore was back in his portrait and he looked concerned.

"I'm done with him, Headmaster. I gave him pleasure and he treats me like I am nothing more than an object. I cannot stand for it any longer," Ginny spat, going over to the chair to grab her bag.

"Oh Ginevra," Dumbledore said sadly.

"I hope to see you again one day, Headmaster. Hopefully it's after that git is dead!"

Ginny left the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, Ginevra. Can't you see that he loves you" Dumbledore whispered softly.

**A/N: I know, I can't see it either … guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Dumbledore means ;)**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized parts with the stars next to them are lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted' (I highly advise looking this song up on Youtube and listening to it while reading this fic). However, the story still stands if you don't want to read it. Totally up to you.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**B~*B~*B~*B**

_*It's like you're a drug_ __  
_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_   
_It's like I'm stuck_   
_It's like I'm running from you all the time_   
_And I know I let you have all the power_   
_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

Ginny woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding.

She put her hand to her head, noticing that her brow was completely wet.

Ginny slipped out of bed, walking out toward the window of Grimmauld Place. She was facing the side of the house that looked out to the back yard.

Molly Weasley had felt that the backyard was too wild after the Weasley's had moved in and over the summer had tamed it. Now there was a little path that led out to the woods behind it with flowers blooming beside the path.

Near the house was a little sitting area for everyone, particularly Sirius who needed to get out if not at least to get some fresh air.

Ginny closed her eyes, her mind going over the fifth wet dream she had about Snape. She hated these dreams. They simply reminded her of what she told herself she couldn't have anymore. To make it worse, the dreams were always pleasurable, no matter what he would do to her in them.

Opening her eyes, Ginny noticed a movement in the yard. Focusing harder on the movement, she saw three huddled figures in their cloaks moving toward the house.

Ginny felt uneasy at the figures. She knew that the house was protected under a charm but she did know that someone like Snape could overcome a complicated magic like that.

She was about to leave the window to inform her parents when the three hooded figures decided to put their hoods down.

And suddenly, Ginny was running toward the front door for a different reason.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

_*It's like I'm lost_ __  
_It's like I'm giving up slowly_   
_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_   
_Leave me alone_   
_And I know these voices in my head_   
_Are mine alone_   
_And I know I'll never change my ways_   
_If I don't give you up now_

Ginny woke up with a gasp. She quickly opened her eyes and remembered at the last minute that she was not in her regular Grimmauld room. In fact, she was in Harry's room in his arms.

Tears spilled from her eyes as the dreams played through her head again. She couldn't believe that even after a night in Harry's arms, she was still dreaming about  _him._

It wasn't as if Harry were a bad lover. In fact, he had actually succeeded in making her come.

But still, it wasn't passionate and it wasn't nearly as explosive as her moments with Snape.

Her mind went back to the last argument she had with him.

…  _maybe shagging Potter for the next few months will show you that he will never be enough for you. I've trained your body, Weasley. It is my fine-tuned instrument to play. Anyone else who tries to play it will find that they cannot make you respond the way I can._

Harry shifted behind her, his arm tightening the hold on her waist.

"It feels so good to hold you in my arms again, Gin."

Ginny willed herself to stop crying. Harry was a good man. It wasn't his fault he had the world on his shoulders. He needed her and leaving Snape was the best thing for the both of them.

Harry ran his hand down her hip, his hand running over the doe mark.

She could feel him tense behind her.

"What's this, Gin?" he said, his voice shaking a little.

Ginny forced a laugh.

"Just a mark I got from leaning against a muggle stove when I was a little girl," Ginny quickly improvised.

Harry let out a relieved laugh.

"Good thing it's in a spot that no one can see."

More tears spilled from Ginny's eyes as she forced her laughing again.

"Yeah, it is."

**B~*B~*B~*B**

The winter break ended. Molly and Ginny were having a pretty nasty argument. Molly didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts thanks to Harry disclosing that he had a dream about Ginny and Snape with Death Eaters.

And Arthur, in his typical non-confrontational manner decided to let Molly and Ginny work it out amongst themselves.

Ginny told them that wanted to go back to school and that she refused to let a dream (even if it were a true dream) stop her from finishing up the rest of her year.

Secretly, however, Ginny couldn't stand being away from Snape any longer. Gods she missed him, missed the way he made her black out from pleasure. He was right, her body was his and only he knew how to play it.

She knew that if she didn't go back to Hogwarts, she would probably never see him again. And the thought made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

Ginny had to see him again, even if it were only for a few hours.

Unfortunately for Ginny, everyone was backing Molly up on not letting Ginny go back to school for the rest of the year.

Ginny in typical Weasley fashion went to her room and slammed the door. A few hours later, she left Grimmauld Place and called the Knight Bus which dropped her off at Diagon Alley. There, she took her broom to the train station. Thankfully, the train was ready for her when she arrived.

As the train pulled away, the Order popped onto the train platform. She watched them from the window, knowing that she would be back in Grimmauld Place within the next day when they came to get her.

They wouldn't be able to apparate or even get through the wards on the school grounds until midnight of that night. It was the school's way of keeping the students safe and the only person who had the authority to lift the wards was the headmaster.

The Hogwarts express was noticeably emptier as Ginny went back to school. Neville and Luna were there but Collin and other muggle born students were missing.

Ginny knew that they were in hiding. She even helped the Order hide a few of them. She was happy that they were at least safe.

Once they were at Hogwarts, Ginny skipped dinner and went straight to her room. She knew she didn't have much time before she was taken by the Order—Harry in particular.

She waited until midnight, where she snuck out of the common room and over to the Headmaster's office.

_*It's like I can't breathe_ __  
_It's like I can't see anything_   
_Nothing but you_   
_I'm addicted to you_   
_It's like I can't think_   
_Without you interrupting me_   
_In my thoughts_   
_In my dreams_   
_You've taken over me_   
_It's like I'm not me_

She didn't wait for the staircase to magically bring her up. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. She door opened automatically for her and she didn't pause to wonder why the door opened so readily for her.

Ginny ran through the office, ignoring all of the portraits. She quickly made her way through the entrance of his room and into the bedroom.

If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the slight smirk and the twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

The bedroom was completely dark save for the light of the moon spilling from the window but Ginny could practically feel Snape's presence. She waited just long enough to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

He was already in bed.

Ginny found it strange that he was in bed so early as he was usually a night owl but found that she didn't care about the particulars. All she knew is that she needed him.

She quickly stripped out of her uniform, getting completely naked. Once she did that, she slipped underneath his sheets. His scent filled her nostrils and it took all of her control not to cry at the thought that this would be her last time with him.

Ginny slid in behind his body. He shifted on the bed, turning onto his side and pulling her into his arms. His lips touched hers and Ginny knew that she was lost.

_*It's like you're a leech_ __  
_Sucking the life from me_   
_It's like I can't breathe_   
_Without you inside of me_   
_And I know I let you have all the power_   
_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Ginny was surprised that he kissed her as hungrily as she kissed him. Their hands and lips were everywhere, touching, pinching, and nipping. Ginny was frustrated by it all. She didn't need foreplay with Snape. In fact, she stopped needing it quite a long time ago. All she needed was his scent and she was ready to take him.

But Snape seemed intent on touching and tasting every inch of her body. It was almost as if he knew himself that this would probably be the last time he saw her before the final battle or worst yet, ever.

"Please," Ginny whispered into the darkness.

And she was on her back with his erection rubbing her clit.

Seconds later, he was sliding inside of her.

_*I'm hooked on you_ __  
_I need a fix_   
_I can't take it_   
_Just one more hit_   
_I promise I can deal with it_   
_I'll handle it, quit it_   
_Just one more time_   
_Then that's it_   
_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Ginny arched her back and moaned as the warmth spread through her body. She was already on the brink of her orgasm.

He didn't ease into his thrusting. He never did.

If anything, he began moving within her at a frenzy pace, faster than what he normally did when he fucked her.

Ginny came over within the first few seconds, her muscle squeezing and clenching him violently.

This didn't stop Snape. He continued to move within her at a frenzied pace, his mouth covering her nipple and biting down on it.

Ginny dug her nails into his back, her second orgasm approaching her quickly.

"Gods … oh Gods I'm coming again," she moaned, moving her hips to try and match his pace.

Snape let her breast fall from his mouth and sped up his thrusts.

Her orgasm came quickly and painfully. Her nails dug even deeper into his back as she lost herself in a sea of bliss.

Snape let out a roar and buried his head into her shoulder as his own orgasm hit.

She could feel his warmness shooting into her, filling her with life that would never take root.

The thought that she wouldn't have his child made the pain of leaving him more intense which only led to confusion.

Ginny pushed the sudden thought and sadness away and focused on holding him tightly to her.

"They are here," he finally whispered into her ear after a long moment of silence.

More tears spilled from Ginny's eyes but she knew what she had to do.

Loosening her grip on him, Ginny got out of bed. She put on her clothing in silence.

She looked back at him one last time.

Snape was staring back at her, his face blank.

Ginny didn't bother wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"You were right … I'm your instrument," she whispered.

She expected him to gloat or to even smirk.

But he didn't.

Instead he slipped out of bed and made his way over to her.

He ran a pale thumb over her wet cheek.

Ginny knew he was going to kiss her. Despite his blank face his eyes were shinning with an emotion she had never seen before.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips.

And she wasn't disappointed. The kiss he gave her was tender, warm, and nearly made her melt into a puddle.

He had never kissed her like this before. In fact, it was rare to get kisses from him at all and when he did kiss her it was usually rough and demanding.

This kiss was filled with something she couldn't quite name—sadness, disappointment, desperation, love?

Finally he pulled away just enough for their lips to barely touch.

"Go," he whispered.

Ginny closed her eyes and pulled away completely. Without looking back, she left his room.

Once in his office, she walked over to Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore was there. He didn't smile at her but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"All will work out in the end, Ginevra."

"I hope so, Headmaster."

"I will see you again one day, Ginevra. Hopefully when that day comes, Voldemort will be dead and you will be happy."

"Me too. Farewell, Headmaster."

Ginny left the office, going outside instead of to her common room.

As she expected, Ron, Harry, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Hermione were all just about to open the castle door.

Ron grabbed her arm and everyone quickly dragged her from the building.

"Are you a bloody idiot, Gin? You know better than to take a stupid risk that that because of pride. Mum is worried sick about you and dad hasn't stopped pacing since you left," he whispered fiercely as they took the long trek to the Hogwarts gates.

Ginny said nothing. She hadn't even heard what her brother said.

Ron continued to whisper angrily at her until Hermione told him to shut up.

At the gates, Harry was the one to take her into his arms and apparate.

As Ginny felt the small pull in her belly, she couldn't help but think that despite Harry's warm hold, she felt nothing but coldness. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

Ginny was back at Grimmauld Place within the hour. As soon as she walked through the door she was attacked with hugs from her parents.

Ginny let them hug her. Her mind was still on the last kiss Snape gave her before she left him. Why had it been so sweet and tender?

She was finally released from the hug and the scolding began.

Ginny simply stared at her mother blankly, tuning her out. Ron looked satisfied that someone was scolding her. Both Harry and Hermione looked concerned but said nothing.

After Molly finally finished, she sent Ginny to her room for which Ginny was grateful.

Hermione followed her up the stairs.

"Are you alright, Gin?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny said.

"Are you sure? Did something happen to you while you were in school? Why did you run away from us?"

Ginny said nothing. She opened the door to their shared room and began to rummage through her clothing.

She loved Hermione, she really did. But she didn't think Hermione would understand if she knew about her and Snape's relationship.

Not only was she sleeping with the enemy, she was cheating on her boyfriend and Hermione's best friend.

No, Ginny just needed to forget about her affair with Snape and move on with her life.

Hermione seemed to take the hint that Ginny didn't want to talk. She quietly left the room, leaving Ginny alone.

Ginny put on her pajamas and slid into bed.

She drifted into troubled sleep.

She dreamt about him, as she had been since going to Grimmauld Place.

This dream, however, was different.

Instead of making love to her, they were standing in front of a lake together. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his pale hands resting on her slightly bloated belly.

Ginny jerked awake. She quickly sat up in the bed, putting her hand on her pounding heart. Her face was wet with sweat.

She looked over to Hermione's bed and found her sleeping.

Ginny slid out of bed, grabbing her wand from underneath her pillow.

She put on a robe and quietly left the room.

The house was completely quiet and for that Ginny was thankful.

She made her way outside, wanting to take advantage of the new gardens in the back of the house.

She sat down on the swing, drawing her knees to her chest.

The swing moved back and forth slowly, the bite of the winter air bringing her out of her dream like state.

Out of all of the dreams she could have had about Snape, this one bothered her the most.

Ginny could understand why she may have dreamt about him shagging her. After all, lust was a very strong emotion and it would only make sense that she would dream about him doing things like that to her.

However, dreaming about him with a smile on his face while he touched her child filled belly scared her. It meant that she was feeling much more than lust for him.

Hell, if she truly looked at her irrational behavior when she decided to run away from Grimmauld Place just to be with him for a couple of hours, she would admit to herself that she could be falling in love with him.

Ginny buried her head into her lap.

This really couldn't be happening right now. She was supposed to be in love with Harry. She couldn't afford falling for a traitor and an arse.

The door behind Ginny opened but she didn't bother to see who it was. She was done talking with people for the night and possibly for the next week if she had anything to do with it.

A few seconds later, the other side of the swing balanced out as the other person sat down.

Neither of them said much to each other. The swing rocked back and forth even more because of the extra weight. The silence was comfortable and for once, wasn't filled with tension.

Ginny was so used to tension when she spoke to anyone that it was a little strange to encounter a lack of it. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed it.

"How long?" the other person asked, breaking the silence.

"How long what?" Ginny answered back, her voice coming out muffled from her thighs.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

Ginny knew what they wanted from her. They wanted to know about Snape. Still, she was all for playing dumb until she was called out for it.

"Well, you know me and Harry have been together for a while now—since last summer."

The person next to her chuckled without humor.

"You're not very good at playing dumb. You were with him tonight before they came to get you. I can smell him all over you."

Ginny finally looked over to Remus.

He wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked quite scary. His brown eyes were cold; his haggard face which was usually pleasant or maybe even a little sad when he looked at her was hard. It looked like he was going to interrogate her.

"I will only ask one more time—how long have you been seeing him?"

Ginny sighed and looked away. There was no sense in hiding it from someone like Remus.

"Since school started," she said quietly.

"Were you forced?"

"No—I went into the relationship willingly. He gave me a chance to back out but I let lust rule me."

"Why shouldn't I turn you into the order right now? You could be going back to him and telling him everything that you know about our missions and everything else that has been happening within our headquarters."

Ginny shrugged.

"He hasn't asked about anything that has to do with the Order since we began this whole relationship. There haven't been any attacks on our headquarters, members, or anyone else for that matter. In fact, everything has been quiet."

"Are you trying to tell me we should trust him?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, but I think we need to stop thinking like Gryffindors and maybe look to see what his actions are on a deeper level. You still get your potion every month. I haven't been given to You-Know-Who and Dumbledore's picture is right behind his desk in the Headmaster's office."

Remus stood from the swing. He began to pace back and forth on the lawn.

"I want to believe you, but I can't. Snape is a traitor. We cannot risk him finding out what is going on within these walls. At any point he could show up at the Headquarters and convince you to betray us. I don't know how deep the emotions you have for him run, but we cannot let himm hurt our cause.

Tomorrow, you will be relocated."

Ginny expected to feel some time of discomfort upon hearing this but she felt nothing. It wasn't as if Remus was having her leave a place she wanted to be in the first place. She had no desire to face Harry again with her emotions for Snape being as raw as they were.

As for her family—well she was not pleased with them at the moment. He could relocate her however much he wanted. She didn't care.

"Fine, I just have one request," Ginny said.

Remus stopped pacing and looked at her. The coldness in his eyes melted into one of hollow amusement.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Tell no one of this relationship I had with him."

Remus seemed to mull this around before nodding.

"Fine—I think I can do that for you."

Ginny pulled her wand from inside of her pajama bottoms.

"I want a wand oath."

Again, Remus stared at her for a long time.

"I'm not comfortable giving a wand oath for something like this."

"I cannot risk having Harry find out about this. You can think what you want about me but I will not see him hurt for my stupid actions. Wand oath," she repeated.

Remus let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but only for Harry," he said.

They put their wands together and muttered the appropriate words to each other. The magic swirled around them and the oath was made.

Nodding to each other, Remus and Ginny made their way back toward the house.

Before they could make it inside, however, the mark on Ginny's hip began to burn horribly.

Ginny clutched her hip, falling to the ground in agony.

The burning got even more intense, almost as if her flesh were being branded again.

At the same time, every single limb in her body felt as if it were being squeezed horribly.

Ginny let out a scream as the pain consumed her and her world went black.

When she came too, she was lying on a large, extremely comfortable bed.

Ginny opened her eyes and sat up, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

There was a night stand at the edge of the bed, a bathroom en suite in her line of vision.

A house elf suddenly popped into the bedroom with a large tray.

"Oh goods—misses is finally awake," it said enthusiastically.

Ginny could only stare at it confused as it set the breakfast tray on her lap and fluffed the pillows so that it supported her back.

"Where am I?" Ginny finally asked after getting over the shock.

Before the house elf could answer, however, the bed room door which was located behind the bed opened.

"That will be enough, Winky," said the familiar voice.

Winky curtsied and popped out of the room.

And suddenly, the owner of the voice was standing next to the bed, staring at her with their normal, neutral expression on their face.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked again, her eyes wide.

"Welcome to Spinner's End, Miss Weasley."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

Ginny couldn't believe that Snape was standing in front of her. She had thought for sure that after leaving Hogwarts, she would never see him again.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to speak.

"But … how? Why?" she spit out.

"Eat your breakfast and get some more rest," he said quietly, ignoring her question completely.

"But—how did I get here?"

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, calling to attention his attire. He didn't have robes and was instead dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his arms. He wore black trousers, held in place by a belt. It was strangely casual for Ginny as she was used to him being covered in robes.

"Eat—we will talk more when you have recovered."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Ginny sighed and looked down at her plate. All of her favorites were there; tea with little milk and tons of sugar, toast with strawberry preserves and butter and eggs.

She began to eat, knowing that it would be pointless to try and get anything out of him.

When she finished, the house elf popped in, gave her a contraceptive potion, and popped back out.

Ginny took the potion and set the empty vile down on the night stand. She shifted in the bed, snuggling into the pillow. She was very tired, as Snape knew she would be.

She dozed off in the warm sunlight.

"Wake up, Miss! It is time for lunch."

Ginny groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Go away," she growled.

The blankets were ripped off of her.

"Miss needs to eat."

Ginny kept her eyes closed tight and curled into a ball. It was the first time in a long time that she had a peaceful and restful sleep and she wanted to stay in that state a little longer.

Suddenly, she started floating above the bed.

Against her will, she was shifted so that her back was against the pillows and the tray was on her lap.

Ginny glared at the house elf and crossed her arms.

The house elf simply smiled at her and winked out.

Ginny stared down at the food in front of her—a sandwich with soup. Her stomach growled, letting her know that she couldn't be stubborn in this instance.

Ginny picked up her sandwich and began to eat. When she was halfway through her meal, Snape appeared in the room again.

Once again, Ginny was surprised by how normal he looked. He was still dressed in the same clothing from earlier that day.

Ginny stared at his arms. It never occurred to her that Snape was a muscular man. But there were his arms lean arms beautifully sculpted.

Ginny swallowed the rest of her food, her stomach suddenly filling with butterflies. Merlin, she wanted to shag him at that very moment—even if it was against his will.

Snape sat on the bed, his back maintaining its rigidity without any support from the back.

Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"There are some very important rules that you cannot break while you are here. First, Winky is your house elf. She will follow whatever orders you give her as long as they don't interfere with mine. During the week, I will be at Hogwarts. During this time, you can roam anywhere you want to roam, but if I tell you to come to this room, there will be no arguments. There is a reason that I confine you to one room and it is usually because there are people here that I don't want to see you."

Ginny went back to eating her food. She found from experience that if she did something else while he lectured her, she wouldn't feel the need to box his ears.

"You will continue to do your lessons here during the day," he continued. "I expect your readings to be done and will quiz you every week to make sure you have been doing so. I will try to be home every other day if it is possible. I will also try to come back every weekend, but my duties at Hogwarts and to the Dark Lord may prevent me from doing so. If anything has happened to me, I will be sure that Winky has informed you."

Snape stopped speaking and stared at Ginny.

Ginny pushed her tray away and wiped her face with her napkin.

"You still have yet to tell me why I am here and how I got here," she said, crossing her arms.

Snape glared at her.

"You are here and that is all you need to know."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't know when she stopped being intimidated by his nasty words and his glares but they were getting old very fast. Nonetheless, if he were that adamant about not giving a reason as to why she was in his home, there was no sense in trying to get it out of him.

She dropped the subject and moved onto something else.

"I'm going to assume that my family has no idea that I am here then?" she asked.

"The only person who knows that you are is me. Winky is the only other creature that knows of your whereabouts."

"Well one more person needs to know where I am. I need to send a letter to Remus."

"You will do no such thing. The moment you tell him where you are the whole bloody Order will be here. I would have to be an idiot to let you send a letter to him."

"Look, Remus knows about us. He could smell you all over me last night when I went back to the Order Headquarters. He doesn't trust what we have so he was going to send me away anyway. If we tell him where I am, chances are no one will come looking for me and everyone will assume he hid me somewhere."

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ginny knew he was not happy that their r… well whatever they had going on, was known to an Order member.

It wasn't either of their faults that Remus knew, however. The werewolf simply had an advantage of being able to smell what others couldn't smell. It was annoying but unavoidable with him on their side.

"Draft him a letter, then. I will send it off," Snape finally said into the silence.

"I will do that as soon as I use the loo," Ginny said, slipping from under the blankets.

It was when the cold air hit her legs that she realized that she was in nothing but a tank top and her knickers.

Despite having shagged Snape for months, she blushed when his eyes dropped to her legs.

Ginny slid from the bed to the floor, keeping her eyes away from Snape's. Just knowing that he was staring at her almost naked bottom with his onyx eyes for the first time ever in the light made her wetter and more nervous than she had ever felt in her life.

Would he like what he saw? Maybe the reason he never undressed her was because he had no desire to see how she really looked naked.

Ginny walked past Snape and into loo.

As she was using it, she could hear the Winky clearing her tray from the bed. Ginny assumed that Snape must have left the room.

However, when she made her way back into the room, he was still sitting on the bed.

His eyes dropped to her knickers and bare legs again.

Ginny blushed again. She went to walk past him, intent on calling Winky to get her some clothing.

Suddenly, Snape grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny melted at the contact of his lips. It was quite strange; the first time he had ever kissed her on the lips was just the night before. And yet, it felt natural to open her mouth and let his tongue dominate her.

Snape lifted her onto his lap. Ginny's body flushed as the rough material of his trousers brushed against her legs. Her body flooded with heat when his clothed erection rubbed against the thin material of her knickers.

Snape continued to kiss her intently, sliding his hands underneath her tank top and letting it run up her back.

Ginny loved the feel of his long fingers running up her back and the way he pushed his pelvis upward to rub her cunt.

Snape pulled away from the kiss and began kissing her neck. Ginny moaned, her entire body tingling at the feeling of his lips nipping and sucking on the sensitive point in her neck.

Her body throbbing, Ginny began to unbutton Snape's white shirt.

Snape growled as her fingers brushed his skin.

He pulled away and ripped his shirt apart.

Ginny stared at his bare chest hungrily. Though he wasn't bulgy, he was still quite lean and sculpted. She put one hand on his chest and caressed his black chest hair and the smooth skin underneath it.

"Bloody hell," Snape murmured under his breath.

He pulled her into his chest again and kissed her with more intensity. Ginny clung to him, kissing back with just as much passion.

Snape pulled away only long enough to get her tank top off of her. He immediately latched onto her nipple and began to nibble and suck on it.

Ginny threw her head back and moaned, running her fingers through his hair and he loved her breast. She had never been so wet in her life. This was the first time since he took her virginity that he actually paid attention to different parts of her body. It made her feel … well it made her feelings for him even deeper than before.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Ginny pressed her pelvis down into his and began to grind. Snape held both of her hips in his hands and moved his pelvis up to grind into her.

"Please," Ginny begged as Snape worshiped her body with his hands and mouth. She needed him … gods she needed him so much!

With a groan, Snape pulled away from her nipple. Grabbing her hips in his hands, he picked her up and placed her on the pillows near the head board of the bed.

Ginny watched from her place on the bed as he quickly shed all of the clothing he wore.

She was once again struck by how lean and sculpted he was and yet at the same time, how soft he was. His belly slightly protruded but she figured that came from aging. His skin was blemish free, practically glowing in the sunlight.

Despite what some would call imperfections, Ginny thought he was perfect.

Once all of his clothing was on the ground, he climbed onto the bed. Ginny smiled as he positioned himself between her legs.

Snape stared at her smile, his face completely devoid of all emotion.

Ginny could have sworn his mouth twitched a little but was soon distracted from that thought when the tip of his erection entered her.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, groaning as her body hugged him.

Ginny was on the brink as he sunk his body into hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes, savoring the joining.

When Snape was hilted inside of her, he stopped, breathing heavily into her shoulder.

Ginny ran her hands down his back to his ass. She squeezed the firm flesh in her hands, finally appreciating what it meant for a man to have a nice arse.

Snape groaned into her shoulder. He moved his hips out and sunk back into her.

"Professor," Ginny moaned, squeezing her legs to hug his hips tighter.

He repeated his action and soon had a steady pace of fucking her. His tongue darted out to lick her salty skin on her neck.

Ginny went into pleasure overload. All of her senses were alive and tingling. All were contributing to the inevitable decent into a sea of pleasure.

"Weasley," Snape groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

Ginny arched her back, trying to get him deeper inside of her. Her moans bounced off the wall of the bedroom and the bed sounded as if it were going to break. But Ginny didn't care.

She was so close … so fucking close to coming.

Snape lifted himself slightly to lean down and kiss her on the lips. Ginny matched his passionate kiss, her hands running back to his back, her nails digging into his skin.

And suddenly she was there, her cunt contracting around him, her entire body throbbing and exploding with pleasure. She tore her mouth away from his mouth to let out a wail into the room.

"Severus!" she screamed before she could stop herself.

"Ginny!" he groaned, burying his head into her shoulder as his cock twitched inside of her.

And they both clung to each other as they drowned into a sea of ecstasy.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

When Ginny disappeared, the first thing Remus did was to take out his wand. He stood with it poised for three minutes before he was sure that there was no attack on the Headquarters. The second thing Remus did was run a series of spells over the spot that Ginny had occupied before.

The spells indicated that whatever made Ginny disappear was dark and untraceable.

Remus ran his hands through his hair. If there was anything he learned since becoming leader of the Order, was that sometimes it wasn't best to inform everyone of a disappearance, even if said disappearance was Ginny Weasley.

What a lot of people didn't know was that Remus had spies in almost every group that made their stance in the war. Of course, he couldn't use them as much as he wanted to because blowing their cover could cause them their lives, but he could still get little bits of information out of them every once in a while.

So before he called the Order to a meeting, Remus spent quite a bit of time contacting these people via owl or by meeting them in places he would rather not visit again if he could.

In the end, none of his spies heard word of Ginny Weasley's whereabouts.

Remus sat in a secluded corner of the library, running his fingers through his hair.

The Weasley's were not worried about Ginny at that moment because they all assumed she was hiding somewhere in the house pouting. He knew it would be a matter of time before he had to tell them that she disappeared and that he had no idea where she was.

Sighing, Remus prepared to stand to call an emergency Order meeting when a missive appeared on his desk.

Remus frowned at the piece of parchment in front of him.

He ran a few spells over it to make sure that it was safe before opening it.

_Remus,_

_I sent this message so that you know I arrived at Headmaster Snape's house. I don't know how I got here or why I am here, but I'm safe._

_Please do not come for me. You were going to send me away anyway and I would rather spend that time with Headmaster Snape than a stranger or by myself._

_I know that you don't trust him and that you think I'm blinded with lust. I beg you trust me on this. I don't think he is out to betray us. I know I am safe with him._

_Please do not try to find me. If I am in danger I will come to the Headquarters as soon as possible._

_Tell my family that I love them. Hopefully we all come out of this war alive._

_Ginny_

Remus sighed but for a different reason this time.

His mind was telling him to find Ginny and kill Snape while he was at it. His instinct, however, was telling him to listen to Ginny and to leave her be.

Usually Remus considered himself a rational person. However, with a war brewing just outside the walls of his safe haven, he knew that the mind wasn't always right. He couldn't count how many times his instincts saved him when his mind was telling him something otherwise.

Remus tapped his finger against the desk and closed his eyes, letting mind and instinct battle each other.

Finally, he folded the letter and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

B~*B~*B~*B

Ginny was sitting in the living room reading a Potions text book when an owl tapped on the glass of the kitchen window.

Standing, Ginny stood and let the owl in. She wasn't afraid of anything happening to her when opening the window because Snape told her before he left for Hogwarts that his home was heavily warded.

She untied the parchment from the owl and gave it a left over piece of bacon she had for breakfast. The owl happily ate this juicy piece of meat while Ginny sat at the kitchen table to read the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Against my better judgment, I will trust you and let you stay wherever you may be._

_However, I will feel incredibly guilty if anything ever happens to you. As a comprise, I ask that you send me a missive every week. I don't care what you tell me, just as long as I know you are alive and healthy._

_Your family misses you but as far as they know, you are in a heavily warded cabin with other Muggleborns who are hiding._

_Don't make me regret this decision._

_Remus_

Ginny smiled. Being with Snape was way better than being stuck in a house with a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

She made her way back to the couch to continue to read.

Days began to blend into one another. As Snape promised, he came back to Spinner's End every weekend he could. Sometimes he would randomly show up during the week but he would usually just shag her into the bed and then be gone by the next morning.

Though he was still mean and sometimes abrasive to Ginny, Snape was a lot kinder to her than he ever was at Hogwarts. Sometimes Ginny would find random acts of kindness from him, like flowers at the table in the kitchen or some type of potion shampoo in the bathroom when he came home.

He was still a git when it came to things like her school work or the information she put in her missives to Remus.

Still, Ginny was quite happy with the arrangement. She was finally in a place where it was quiet and she actually had robes and clothing to herself for once.

Ginny took this time to really think about the relationship that she had with Snape.

She knew that she was in love with him. She didn't want to be, but there was really nothing that she could do about it at that point. Not only did he satisfy her body, but he also satisfied her need for a decent conversation and her need to feel as if someone other than her family cared about her.

She remembered the very moment she fell in love with him.

B~*B~*B~*B

_"Miss are you sures you okay," Winky asked, wringing her hands._

_Ginny let out another wail of pain, clutching her stomach._

_Gods, she felt like her stomach were trying to detach itself from her body._

_When the pain finally lessened, she looked back up at Winky, gasping for air._

_"I'm okay, Winky. The pain potion isn't working right now," she managed to get out weakly._

_Winky paced back and forth, pulling at her apron so hard that the bottom was starting to shred and fray._

_"Winky thinks Miss should contact Master Snapes. Master Snapes will make Miss feel better," the elf said, bobbing its head, agreeing with her own reasoning._

_Ginny closed her eyes and curled into a tighter ball on the bed._

_"No, Winky. The headmaster is a very busy man. I'll be okay," she said._

_Winky ripped more of her apron and continued to pace._

_Ginny tuned out the elf's mumblings and closed her eyes._

_She was suffering her first period since moving in with Snape._

_The first two days of said period was the worst because her cramps were crippling. Thankfully, she was pretty regular and the worst days of her period always fell on a weekend where she could suffer in her room in peace while the rest of the dorm mates were out doing weekend things._

_Pain potions never made the pain go away, they simply made the pain more tolerable._

_Thankfully, Snape hadn't been able to make it to the house that weekend as he was very busy._

_The cramps hit Ginny and she was once again, moaning in pain. She could literally feel her uterus contracting._

_And then there was pressure in Ginny's belly. She knew this was a sign that she needed to go to the loo._

_Ginny stood and made her way to the loo. She sat on the toilet. Though the pressure let up a little bit, for the most part, she was still in extreme pain._

_She cursed when she noticed that her knickers were stained. Sighing, Ginny left the loo and went back into the bedroom. She was very happy to see that Winky wasn't there._

_She went back to the bed and curled into a ball again, closing her eyes._

_She wasn't in bed for long before the door suddenly burst open._

_"Bloody stubborn woman!"_

_Ginny was quickly turned to face the door._

_Snape was staring at her, his expression one of anger ... and something else she couldn't quite name._

_His hands cupped her pale face before traveling down to her neck. When he spotted her hands on her stomach, the lines in his forehead deepened._

_"What the bloody hell, get your hands off of me," Ginny snapped. She was really not in the mood to be touched._

_"Why didn't you come to me as soon as you were sick? I had to get the news from Winky who is busy punishing herself for your stupidity."_

_"I'm not sick you fucking idiot!"_

_Snape glared at her but to Ginny's surprise, he didn't snap at her._

_"I don't have time for stubborn nature. We need to figure out what is wrong with you so I can find a way to save you. Did you eat anything out of the ordinary? Were there any spells on those letters Lupin was sending you? Tell me everything that you have been doing this week," Snape said, taking out his wand and running a bunch spells over her._

_Ginny smacked his wand away._

_"Nothing is wrong with me," she growled._

_Another cramp hit her and she once again curled into a ball and clutched her stomach._

_Snape summoned his wand without batting an eye lash and continued running spells over her._

_"I would be more inclined to believe you if you weren't lying in our bed, clutching your stomach in agony."_

_The cramp finally let up and Ginny let out the breath she had been holding._

_She knocked his wand away again._

_"For being the head of Slytherin you sure are a bloody idiot. Nothing is wrong with me!"_

_Once again, Snape summoned his wand._

_"Stop being difficult or I will have to tie you to the bed!" Snape growled._

_"Leave me alone you greasy git! I go through this every month and I don't need you putting your bloody hands on me."_

_Snape's expression changed to one of confusion, something that was rare for him._

_"Every month?"_

_"Again, you are a fucking idiot. I'm on my period," Ginny yelled at him before another cramp hit her._

_Snape just sat there, staring at her with a neutral expression on his face._

_"It can't be that bad ... not unless you were being stubborn and refused to take a pain potion."_

_Ginny didn't say anything as she was waiting for the pain to pass, when it finally did, she glared at Snape._

_"The pain potion has never worked for me. It only makes them tolerable. Now go away!"_

_Snape didn't go away, of course. He just stared at her, his face blank._ _  
_Ginny, too irritated that he was there and that he actually knew about her embarrassing cramping problem, turned back toward the other side of the bed._ _

_She could hear Snape shuffling behind her but she could care less about what he was doing. As long as he left her alone she was fine. She would deal with the embarrassing conversation that was bound to happen later._

_Suddenly, Ginny felt Snape spoon her. She was too shocked to yell at him._

_He gently moved her hand from her stomach and replaced it with his own hand on._

_His hand was extremely warm and it soothed the cramping muscles into submission._

_Ginny moaned but this time from relief. It was the first time she felt relief since about three in the morning._

_She closed her eyes and let his hand sooth her sore muscles. Soon she was sleeping._

_When she woke up, the cramps were back with a vengeance and Snape was gone._

_Ginny was just about ready to cut off is ballocks for leaving without saying goodbye (and it didn't help that she wanted to cut off anyone's ballocks when she was in that particular mood)._

_She made her way to the loo, knowing that her knickers were probably beyond repair at that point._

_Just as Ginny left the loo, Snape was back in the bedroom, sitting on the bed._

_When he saw her he stood from his place._

_Ginny glared at him but said nothing._

_"While you were sleeping, I made a potion that would relieve you this time of the month," he said holding out the vile from his robes._

_Ginny had very little doubt that his was more than capable of making her a potion that would get rid of her pain._

_She grabbed the vile from his hands and quickly downed it._

_Almost instantly, her intense cramps were gone._

_Ginny let out a sigh and sagged down onto the bed._

_"The potion is simple to make._ _The directions are in the potion lab. I expect you to make enough to last you a year when you are feeling better. For now, Winky has prepared dinner for us."_

_Ginny perked up a little._

" _Your staying tonight?"_

_Despite her treatment of him earlier, she really did miss him when he was gone._

_To her surprise, Snape smirked a little._

" _Yes, I will be staying tonight."_

_Ginny smiled and stood._

" _Good, I have some questions to ask you about my Potions homework."_

_Ginny put her hand into his hand and began to pull him into the dining room._

_They both had a fairly engaging dinner before going into the living room to talk over Ginny's homework._

_Afterward, they made their way back into the bedroom where Snape ran Ginny a bath._

_By the time Ginny finished with her bath, Snape was already in bed reading a book with his reading glasses._

_Ginny smiled at the sight. She loved when he wore his glasses._

_She went through her night time routine before climbing into the bed. As Ginny snuggled into the pillows, Snape put his book and glasses away._

_He murmured nox quietly and the room went dark._

_Snape pulled her into his body, kissing her neck and hair as he did so._

_Ginny smiled to herself and fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms._

B~*B~*B~*B

That day when he rushed home to make sure she was alright showed Ginny what kind of man Snape could be.

He was still a git most of the time, but in those rare moments where he let his shield down, he was the sweetest man she knew. And when he treated her like a princess as he did that night, she was putty in his hands.

She loved him and she was more than ready to leave Harry to be with him. The only question was, did he love her back?

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

**Enjoy!**

"Miss! Miss! You must get to Hogwarts now Miss!"

Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat when Winky popped into the living room.

"What's wrong Winky?Ginny asked, setting her text book down.

"Miss must come now! Master Snapes doesn't have much time left."

Ginny felt her stomach disappear.

"What do you mean Snape doesn't have a lot of time left? What happened?Ginny asked, her voice getting louder at each word.

"We don't have time Miss Ginny!"

Before Ginny could ask anything else, the elf grabbed her hand and they disappeared from Spinner's End.

Ginny appeared in complete chaos. She recognized where she was at Hogwarts by the high ceilings but that was all that was normal.

The rest of the hallway she was in, however was filled with broken stone, fires, and death eaters fighting with Order members.

Ginny pulled her wand out of her sleeve automatically and began throwing spells at the Death Eaters.

The stunners came out with an intensity that she had never felt before.

A large part of the reason her spells were hitting so intently was because Ginny was very made  actually she was beyond mad. She was ready to bloody murder someone.

How dare Snape keep the fact that there was going to be a battle away from her?

"Come Miss don't have much time,” Winky said, grabbing Ginny's hand.

Ginny continued to shoot spells at death eaters while Winky led her to the Headmaster's office.

Ginny ran up the stone steps to the office, noticing that it was unoccupied and quite silent.

Both Ginny and Winky made it to the top of the staircase, breathing heavily.

All of the portraits in the office were empty.

Winky pulled Ginny into the Headmaster's private rooms.

"Miss Ginny needs to grab potions for Master Snape. Winky will do the rest!"

Without thinking, Ginny ran over to the Headmaster's bed and pulled the pillow case off of a pillow. She then ran into the loo and cleared all of the potion out of the small cabinet.

Just as the last potion made it into the pillow case, Winky grabbed her again and Ginny disappeared again.

This time, Ginny appeared in a very dark, damp place.

A few meters in front of her was Snape, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Ginny felt her own blood completely drain from her face.

Oh gods no熔h bloody no this could not be happening to her! Her Snape ... her Severus wasn't breathing.

"Miss! Miss you need to help Master Snape! Winky exclaimed.

Ginny felt tears spilling from her face.

"I think he's gone, Winky,she said, her voice cracking.

"No, no, no, no! Miss must save Master Snape only Miss can do it!"

Ginny wiped her face and ran over to his still body.

He looked so pale, even more pale than before. His neck was extremely bloody and it looked to be torn close to completely open.

Ginny fell down to her knees, ignoring the way his blood stained her pants.

She put her hand on his chest and nearly sagged into the floor with relief to feel it lifting a little bit..

Winky brought the bag of potions over to Ginny.

"Master Snape was bitten by big snake. Miss must stop the poison."

Ginny took her hand off of his chest and got to work.

First she forced down a very strong anti venom potion and then next she gave him the blood replenishing potion.

After this she stopped and shifted so that his head was in her lap. She caressed his cheeks and tried to keep her tears at bay.

If Snape died ... well Ginny didn't know what she was going to do.

"Please, Professor. Please Severus. Please don't leave me, she whispered quietly.

Winky paced back and forth, wringing her apron.

The battle was raging outside. Ginny could hear the stones being blasted off of the castle and people yelling and screaming.

Ginny was very tempted to go outside and help with the battle. She knew her family was fighting and possibly dying.

Yet, she couldn't. Snape was by himself in a dark shack, dying. She didn't know what his stance was in the war, but she knew she couldn't just leave him. He showed her too much kindness for her to believe that he was the Death Eater he pretended to be.

She loved him and if there was a chance that he made it out of all of this free and alive and they could be together, she would run away to him with no regrets. She just hoped her family wouldn't kill her for it. Hell, she hoped her family came out of the war alive.

Once a little color began to return to his face, Ginny began to feed him more potions.

Ginny was very happy that Snape had trained her so well in healing. She had mentioned in the passing in one of the few conversations that she had with him that she wanted to be a Healer.

After Snape found out about this, he had trained her quite rigorously in potion making, potion distribution, body checking spells and many other things.

Ginny was pretty sure if she were to take the entrance exams to the mediwitch program that she would pass with flying colors.

Slowly, the skin on Snape's neck began to stitch itself together. Even more importantly, his breathing began to change. It was seemed to be coming out easier. Ginny knew that it was a good sign, but she also knew that if she didn't get better help soon, her good work would be for nothing.

When Ginny finally fed him one last potion, she noticed that everything was strangely quiet. A little too quiet.

"Winky, I need you to see what is going on outside."

Winky looked over to Snape. Once she was satisfied that her Master was doing alright, she disappeared.

Ginny sighed and looked back down at Snape. She ran her fingers over his pale face, marvelling at how young he looked when he wasn't scowling or frowning.

"If you make it out of this alive, I promise I'll kill you again. I can't believe you didn't tell me how bad things had gotten. This is the final battle!"

Ginny wiped her tear stained face with her forearm and suddenly began to smile.

"But thank you for trying to keep me safe. I know you were simply trying to do what's best for me."

Ginny's feet were beginning to fall asleep so she took a rusty wooden board and transfigured it into a pillow.

She gently placed Snape's head on top of it and finally stood. She cleaned up the blood puddle from around his body and and did a little walking around the small shack to get the blood in her legs moving.

At that moment, Winky popped back into the room.

"Battle is over Miss! The bad man is gone!"

Ginny blinked at Winky.

"The bad man? You-know-who is gone? He's dead?"

Winky nodded her head yes vigorously.

Ginny slowly fell to the ground next to Snape, her hand at her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, was gone.

It was bittersweet for her. After all, she had probably been the most intimate with the person Voldemort had become. He had put her through his version of a personal hell when she was just eleven years old. She was glad the bastard was dead.

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"Winky, can you please go and find someone to help us,Ginny said.

"Yes, Miss!"

Winky popped out of the room

Ginny looked back to Snape.

She didn't know what the future held for her and the people on the side of the light. She just hoped that Snape was a part of it with her, free and happy.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

**B~*B~*B~*B**

"Oh, Gin ... shhh, baby it’s going to be alright, Bill whispered into her ear.

Ginny let out another wail and clung to Bill tightly, barely able to breath because pain.

"They're both gone, Bill! Both of them!"

Bill let out his own strangled sob and squeezed Ginny tighter.

Ginny could feel his warm tears wetting her hair.

"I know, Gin,he whispered. He sounded barely unable to speak at that point.

Ginny, however, could barely comprehend what Bill was saying. Gods, she could barely think.

She couldn't believe it.

Her mother and her brother was dead.

Molly Weasley had been killed by Rodolphus Lestrange after killing Bella Lestrange.

Her brother Ron, however, was killed by Peter Pettigrew while trying to get Harry to Voldemort.

The rest of her family was fine, but to lose the two people in the family that she was closest to was devastating.

It felt like it was just yesterday that Ron beating up the next door neighbor for making her cry, or secretly having tea parties with her and her teddy bears; just yesterday that her mother was screeching at her to get into the kitchen to clean dishes, to hug her as she made her way off to her first year of Hogwarts.

And now they were both gone.

The reality hit Ginny again and her legs nearly gave out under her.

Luckily, Bill was strong and caught her.

"Do you want to see them, Gin?” he asked quietly.

"Only if you go with me,” she whispered.

"Always, Gin. I'm always here for you."

Ginny finally pulled away from Bill's chest and looked into his eyes.

They were wet and red and filled with a sorrow that she felt.

"Take me to them, Bill."

Bill put his arms around her shoulders and led her into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Ginny didn't pay attention to the people she was passing or to the damage of the building. Tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks and she really couldn't comprehend that her mother and brother were gone forever.

She walked into the Great Hall, the floor scattered with bodies covered with sheets.

Bill led Ginny over to the large group of red heads hovering over two uncovered bodies.

Ginny stopped, clinging to Bill's arm.

She didn't know if she wanted to see them. Seeing them would mean that they were really gone.

"Come on, Gin,” Bill whispered, rubbing her shoulders.

Ginny took a deep breath and let Bill led her forward.

Charlie was the first to spot them.

Before Ginny knew what was happening she was attacked by her brothers.

They all hugged her and gave her kisses, all saying at once how happy they were to know that she was alright.

Ginny never thought she would ever enjoyed being suffocated by her brothers until that very moment.

She began to sob uncontrollably clung to them.

"It'll be okay, Gin. We'll get through this,” she heard Fred (George?) say.

This only made Ginny sob harder.

How was she going to get through this without the two people who had always been her rock?

Her brothers finally let her go.

Ginny wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked down at her mother on the ground.

Molly Weasley looked so peaceful, her eyes closed and her mouth pulled into a neutral line.

Arthur Weasley sat next to her, his face red and wet with tears.

Next to Molly was Ron. He looked peaceful as well, his skin incredibly pale, making it almost impossible for Ginny to see his freckles.

Hermione sat next to him, looking the most vulnerable then Ginny had ever seen her. Her bushy hair was a tangled mess and, her face full of sorrow. Harry was behind Hermione, his hands on her shoulders, his face completely wet with tears as he stared down at his best friend.

Ginny fell to the ground next to her father, who upon realizing that she was next to him pulled her into a tight hug. They both stared at the face of Molly Weasley, saying their final goodbyes.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Ginny stared out the window. She had just woken up a few hours ago at St. Mungos after falling into an exhausted sleep next to the body of her brother Ron.

Part of her knew that those bodies were simply shells of the people that she loved. However, another part of her felt that maybe spending time around the remains would make it easier for her to cope.

There was a knock on the door behind her.

Ginny continued to stare out the window, ignoring the noise.

"How are you doing?"

It was Remus.

Ginny faintly shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear about your losses."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain in her heart.

Remus walked around the bed, blocking the window. He looked just as sad and full of sorrow as Ginny did. It was then that Ginny remembered that Remus lost Tonks and had to raise his son without a mother.

Ginny looked away from him and focused on the floor.

"It turns out that you were right about Severus."

Remus paused. Ginny said nothing.

"Severus had always remained a member of the Order, even when we thought he betrayed us. He never murdered the Headmaster. Albus' was dying and he asked Severus to kill him to get into the good graces of Voldemort."

Ginny wasn't surprised to hear this. Part of her always knew that Snape wasn't truly a Death Eaters despite those rare moments where he got extremely violent and possessive of her.

"How is he?” Ginny asked quietly.

"Well, he's snarking at everyone and refusing to see Harry so I would take that to mean he is doing very well."

Remus pulled the chair next to the bed closer and sat down.

"It’s because of your quick thinking that he will make a full on recovery. He will be able to move about as he did before, the only difference being that he will have a scar on his neck."

Despite her grieving heart, Ginny was very happy to know that he was alright.

Remus seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"He's been asking about you. He wants to see you."

Ginny's heart fluttered. Snape rarely just 'asked' for her. No, he usually grabbed her like he was some sort of cave man and disposed of her when he was finished. It was quite strange to hear that he was publicly asking for her.

"I don't agree with how he began a physical relationship with you not only as an authority figure but as a supposed Death Eater as well. However, I do know that Snape doesn't work hard at keeping just anyone by his side. I think he may love you."

Ginny's heart fluttered again. She had always hoped that maybe he did love her. If Remus saw it, maybe there was a chance that he really did. Ginny wasn't a mind reader, after all.

"I want to see him,” Ginny said.

Remus gave her a sad smile and stood.

Ginny slipped from the bed, standing on shaky legs. She didn't remember the last time she ate food. As soon as Remus had found her and Snape inside of the shack, she was taken to Bill who told her about their mum and Ron.

They took the lift to the fourth floor. It brought back memories of when Ginny's father had been attacked by the same snake Snape had. She had been so scared that she was going to lose him.

Ron and Molly flashed into Ginny's head and it took all of her will not to break down crying.

They walked down the hallway before finally stopping at a door that was guarded by two burly wizards.

They nodded to Remus and opened the door so he could go inside. However, when Ginny tried to follow they put an up to stop her.

"It’s okay. She is with me,” Remus said.

The guards kept their arms up, ignoring Remus.

"What's your name?” they asked.

"Ginny Weasley,Ginny said quietly. Normally she would have told them off. However, at that point she was just too sad to fight.

Both nodded to each other and let her through.

The room was quite large, even larger than the one her father had. Ginny was sure it had a lot to do with the fact that Snape was probably seen as a war hero.

And there Snape was, sitting in the hospital bed, reading a book. He didn't seem to hear them come inside as he didn't look up when they walked into the room.

He looked almost completely the same, save for the bandages at his neck.

His hair was still greasy, his face extremely pale and he had a permanent scowl on his face as he read.

However, to Ginny, he had never been so beautiful. It was quite ironic. She was sure that Snape was the one that everyone predicted would die by the end of the war. And yet, he was the one alive and many other students and Order members were dead.

Remus walked further into the room but Ginny stayed near the door, her arms crossed.

"Severus, it is so good to see that you are doing well."

Snape looked up from his book and glared at Remus.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you not to bother visiting again."

Remus held up one hand defensively and pointed over to where Ginny was.

Snape's eye expression quickly shifted to her. His glare disappeared as soon as their eyes connected.

"I know you want to be left in peace. But I thought it would be beneficial for you to see Ginny."

"Leave us,” Snape said, setting his book down.

Remus turned to leave, but not without putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The door closed, leaving them both to stare at each other.

Ginny slowly walked toward the bed, taking him in. A very big part of her wanted to run into his arms and cry until there was nothing left to cry.

However, she held back. She didn't know how to be around him.

"I am glad you came to visit me, Weasley,” he began.

Ginny felt her heart drop at the sound of her last name. She had gotten used to him calling her by her first name.

She stopped where she was and simply stared at him.

Snape broke eye contact with her.

"I first want to apologize for treating you the way that I did this past year. I used my one chance of having some type of power and used to control and even hurt you. I was incredibly selfish when it came to keeping you to myself."

Ginny remained silent.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, that mark on your hip was a mark to call you to me and to keep intruders from finding information that could be used against you in your mind. However, the way that I put it on you was wrong. I went overboard in the way that I gave you that form of protection. I made you completely powerless in this relationship and for that, I'm sorry."

So many emotions were running through Ginny at that moment; anger, sadness, frustration, disbelief. It was so hard for her to pick the one she wanted to unleash so instead she stayed where she was silently.

"I heard Potter has asked for your hand."

"He has. I haven't given him an answer yet,” she said quietly.

"I know you love him. I thank you for staying with me and offering me comfort at such a difficult time in my life. But, you have already done too much for me. You are free to go with Potter. I ask nothing more from you Weasley."

"But, what about us?” Ginny asked.

"There was never an us, Weasley. There was just me taking advantage of you. What we had was empty and would have been a disaster of a relationship if it had continued. The war is over, and I have no place within your life any longer. Nor do you have any place within mine."

Ginny literally felt her heart crack into two. She quickly turned away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

"I guess you're,” she paused to stop her voice from cracking. “Our relationship would have never worked the way that it was. I'm glad you are okay, Headmaster. Have a great life."

Ginny practically ran out of the room and into the arms of Remus who stood outside the door sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ginny? Ginny tell me what's wrong,” Remus asked.

"He doesn't want me, Remus. He doesn't want me anymore,” Ginny managed to get out between her sobs.

"Oh, Ginny. Come on; let’s get you back to your room."

Ginny clung to Remus and let him led her back to her room. It was all too much for her. She didn't know if her heart would ever heal.


	13. Chapter 13

**B~*B~*B~*B**

"Luna! What brings you round these parts so early?" Ginny asked as she kneed the dough for the sweet rolls that she was making.

Luna waltzed into the main part of the kitchen where dinner was being made. Ginny shook her head at the sight. Luna's blonde hair was flowing freely down her back, different types of flowers sticking out from every direction within it. She wore black leggings with a floral dress.

Her striking blues eyes were vacant and yet her smile warmed the core of Ginny as it always did.

"I'm here to see Arthur. I promised him I would bring a muggle popcorn maker."

Ginny shook her head. It didn't surprise her that her father asked another trinket.

What did surprise Ginny and the Weasley boys was how Luna and Arthur gravitated toward each other during the funeral and the clean ups.

Ginny never told her brothers this, but she was sure that the only reason that her father was handling her mum's death well was because Luna was there with him, helping him cope.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to get it. He's out in the shed, as always," Ginny said, shaping the dough.

Luna's smile grew bigger.

"Oh goody! I can't wait to show him how the Humplefranks make the popcorn pop!"

Luna ran out of the kitchen, leaving Ginny alone once again.

Ginny put the bread into the oven and continued to cook the other side dishes, her mind reflecting over the last few months.

After Ginny was released from the St. Mungo's, she pretty much took the head in planning the funerals with Bill. It was sad as there were so many more funerals to plan other than her mum's and Ron's. They had to help Remus plan one for Tonks and another one for Grawp, Hagrid's little brother.

Ginny had been a bleeding mess the whole time. Not only had she mourning the loss of her family, but she had also been trying to cope with the fact that Snape didn't love her and never did. She gave her bleeding heart to that man and thought his tenderness toward her was him returning the feeling. Gods she felt like an idiot. The whole entire relationship had been him pitying her.

To make it worse, since the whole family had been in mourning during that time, it meant that she had to be strong for them.

The reason she had even gotten through the past three months was because Remus had been there to help her.

Ginny smiled as she fondly recalled all the support she had received from Remus when she didn't think she could go on.

And the unconditional love that his son Teddy Lupin gave her was simply balm to her soul.

She loved the little boy to pieces. He was always cheerful which she was sure he got from his mum. He also had Tonks' amazing power of changing his hair color which always made her happy. He even got into the habit of changing his hair color to her hair color when he saw her.

Ginny had no doubt in her mind that if it weren't for Remus and Teddy, she wouldn't be coping as well as she was at that point.

And then there was Harry. Even though Ginny told him that she didn't love him romantically any longer, he still seemed keen on trying to win her over. It was a little irritating, but Ginny knew that he would soon enough realize that her destiny was no longer tied with his.

Hermione was doing as well as one could do with losing their fiancee. She came to the Burrow a lot and they laughed and cried over the memories of both Molly and Ron. Ginny really enjoyed that time as aside from Remus, her brothers seemed to have this idea that they always had to be strong around her which meant that they didn't grieve with her.

And it wasn't that they didn't comfort her when she was sad. But sometimes it was nice to have someone to share pain with and simply having a good cry with her.

"Hello! Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen," Ginny shouted.

Remus came into the kitchen, Teddy on his hip sucking on his thumbs.

Remus was wearing a very flattering outfit of black slacks with a casual purple button up shirt and a black robe. Teddy was dressed in kiddy robes covered with moving dragons.

Ginny dropped her spoon and embraced both of them.

"Its so good that both of you could make it today. And how is my handsome little man today?" Ginny asked, pinching little Teddy's cheeks.

"Not doing too bad. I managed to make myself look presentable with a destructive two year old running around."

Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I was talking to my little man," she said.

Teddy cooed and held out his arms for her.

Ginny gladly took him, giving him kisses all over his chubby cheeks.

"Yes, well it didn't hurt to try and get a compliment from such a stunning lady."

Ginny blushed, keeping her attention on Teddy.

She cleared her throat.

"Well then, might I say that you are incredibly handsome as well today?"

Remus chuckled.

"Yes, you may."

Ginny turned away from Remus with Teddy completely, her face pretty much flaming.

It was quite true that the more time Ginny spent with Remus, the more handsome she found him. She had never really seen it when she was younger. After all, when he had been a Professor at Hogwarts, the girl students had practically swooned whenever he was ear. Ginny never saw him that way. Instead he was a cool professor who gave you chocolate when something bad happened.

Now... well now it was nearly impossible to ignore his attractiveness. With his sandy brown hair streaked with grey, his warm brown eyes and his kind heart, Ginny was surprised it took her so long to see it.

To make things even more complicated, he flirted with her all the time. He seemed to take great pleasure in watching her blush and he would do what he could to get her to admit that she found him attractive.

Ginny never thought in a million years that her relationship with Remus would shift to what it was. Even more mind boggling was the fact that she didn't mind the turn in the relationship. She had thought for sure that after Snape dumped her that she would have no interest in men anymore.

She realized how wrong she had been when she had first encountered a shirtless Remus one night when she decided to stay the night at his place. At the sight she had nearly melted into a puddle.

Since then, their relationship had been in a very odd romantic/friendship limbo. She was more then sure that it was starting to turn more romantic but Ginny didn't want to rush anything. She enjoyed Remus as a friend and would do everything she could to keep it that way.

Teddy grabbed at a spoon in the bowl.

"Hey now, no touching the food. The guests will not be happy if its destroyed," Ginny scolded Teddy, taking his hand from the spoon.

"Here, I'll take him while you finish up," Remus offered.

Ginny turned back to him, her face color finally back to normal.

Teddy began to cry as Ginny handed him back.

"Oh don't cry, Teddy. Be a big boy and go back to your father, yeah?"

Teddy continued to cry, but Ginny could only smile softly while Remus took him away.

"If you have a little time before dinner, can we have a private chat?" Remus asked over the sobbing child.

Ginny hated how her cheeks began to flame.

"Sure, Remus. We can talk."

"Brilliant. I'll leave you to it then."

Before he left, he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny's body practically caught on fire from the contact.

Ginny rubbed her cheek.

_Bloody hell, I need to get laid._

Ginny continued to make dinner. She was not Molly Weasley. But with the skills being ingrained within her from when she was a little child, she knew that with practice, she could probably match her mother's skill.

Hermione was the next person to arrive at the Burrow. She kept Ginny company while she cooked. More people arrived, the Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George and their dates.

By this time Luna and Arthur left the shed and everyone was talking with one another while at the same time, cooing over Teddy Lupin.

Ginny was putting the finishing touches on dinner after she kicked Hermione out to go socialize with everyone.

In the middle of this, Remus walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good, Gin," he said, leaning against the counter she was using.

Ginny had to fight the blush that wanted to stain her cheeks.

"Yes, well lets hope it tastes as good. Mum tried to teach me how to cook but I'm not nearly as good as she was."

"I'm sure its perfect, Ginny."

Ginny blushed but ignored it and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Remus. So what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Remus smiled at her and Ginny once again felt as if she was going to melt into the floor.

"I know its been a hard few months for all of us, Gin. I don't want to rush you, but my feelings for you have very much shifted."

Ginny went to another part of the kitchen. Being close to him was making her muddled brained.

"Well, I hope they haven't shifted to hate," Ginny lamely joked.

"Actually, quite the opposite."

Ginny could feel him behind her. He took her oven mitts off and gently turned her toward him.

She stared up at him. He looked quite serious about whatever he had to say.

He pulled her into his body, his hand resting on her hip, his other cupping her cheek.

"I don't now how it happened, but I'm beginning to develop some romantic feelings for you. I tried to fight it for as long as I could because I know you are dealing with quite a bit emotionally now, but if there is anything this war has taught me it's that life is too short."

Ginny could only stare at him. Honestly, his touch, his stare was doing things to her body that she hadn't felt since Snape had last touched her.

"Will you go out with me next Saturday? I already have a baby sitter for Teddy. I can understand if this is too soon—"

Ginny put her hand against his lips, smiling at him as she did so.

Remus was right. She could spend the rest of her life pining for a man who did not want her anymore, or she could be with one who she wanted and who wanted her in return.

"I would love to go out with you next Saturday, Remus."

Remus grinned at her.

"I'm glad you accepted. Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" he asked.

Ginny, being the feisty Gryffindor that she was, pulled his head down.

His lips were soft and yet firm as they molded with hers. He simply focused on kissing her gently, his tongue gently running against the seam of her lips. Ginny opened her mouth and was introduced to a whole new world of pleasure as his mouth devoured hers.

Remus' kiss was different from Snape's in the sense that it was patient, gentle, and almost loving in comparison to his fiery, possessive ones. It was different from Harry's because Ginny's entire body was on fire and all she wanted to do was clear the counter and have him take her in the kitchen as compared to forcing herself to kiss him.

Suddenly, Ginny heard someone clear their throat.

She quickly jumped away from Remus, her face for sure the color of a tomato.

Ginny looked into the doorway and nearly fainted when she saw Harry and none other than Snape standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry! You're late," Ginny spat out, unable to take her eyes off of the unreadable ones of Snape.

Harry just gaped at them, not saying much of anything.

Ginny looked over to Remus who was glaring at Snape.

"I take it that you and Harry will need some privacy. I will talk with you later tonight so we can set up a time for our date," he said.

Remus leaned down and gave Ginny one more fiery kiss on the lips before walking away, completely ignoring Snape in the process.

Snape looked away from Ginny and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny sighed and went back to putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"So, I guess you weren't lying when you said that you didn't love me romantically any longer," Harry said into the thick silence.

"I knew you would eventually understand. I'm just sorry it had to happen this way for you to realize it," Ginny said honestly.

She turned to face Harry.

He didn't look angry, sad or disappointed. If anything he looked contemplative.

"I accept our relationship for whatever it is going to be. I just have one question."

"What would that be?" Ginny asked, curious as to what Harry wanted to know.

"What happened between you and Snape during the war?"

Ginny's stomach pooled with dread. She did betray him and he deserved to know about it. She owed him at an explanation at least.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time, yeah? Dinner is about to start and I don't think it would be a good idea to start a conversation like that before then."

"That's fair, but at least answer me this. Did you and Snape shag each other while we were together?"

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

"We did," she answered simply.

Harry stared at her neutrally for a few moments before walking up to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know why, but it doesn't make me angry. I think a part of me always knew something was going on between you two. I would like to hear the whole story one day."

Ginny sagged in relief into his embrace.

"I'll tell you every detail ... okay maybe not  _every_  detail. But you deserve to know how it all happened."

Harry kissed Ginny gently in the hair and pulled away.

"All I ask is that you be happy, Gin. That's all I really ever wanted for you. If that happiness is with Remus or even Snape then so be it."

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me. Now, make yourself useful and help me carry some of the food into the dining room."

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Ginny made her way to the bathroom after escaping the rowdy dinner crowd.

She smiled at the sound of laughter drifting from the kitchen. This is what they needed after such a traumatic number of losses in the war.

She was still very sad that she would never hear her mother's screeching again or see her brother practically inhaling his food, but she was taking everything one day at a time and trying to live life the best she could.

As Ginny made her way to the second level, she was suddenly pulled into an empty bedroom.

She knew by the smell and grip on her arm that it was Snape.

He pulled her into the dark bedroom.

When Ginny finally got a good look at his face, she wasn't surprised to see him pretty much fuming at her.

"So this is what you resort to? As some chew toy for the wolf?"

He squeezed her arm tighter.

"Let go of me you wanker," Ginny said, struggling to get free of his hold.

"Do you know what he can do to you? Do you realize what he is capable of? If you stay with him, I have no doubt in my mind that he will kill you."

Ginny kicked Snape in the shin.

Snape let out a curse and dropped her arm.

"Why do you care? Who I decide to see is not any of your business anymore, Severus Snape. In fact, you have no right to even speak to me anymore. What you did to me the day after the final battle was unforgivable. You knew I was in love with you. You knew I would have done everything within my power to be with you. But you were done with me, weren't you? You were probably right that the relationship we had together during the war wouldn't have held up in reality, but that didn't mean you couldn't try to make it a better relationship. You had no desire to be with baby Weasley any longer because after becoming a war hero, you could have anyone that you wanted. The use you had for me was no longer relevant."

Now Ginny was getting completely worked up. All of the bottled up anger and angst she had about him throughout the summer finally came flowing out of her. Ginny poked him in the chest with her finger, her face completely wet with tears (though she didn't notice it).

"To make it all worse, you didn't even have the decency to wait until after my mum and brothers were buried before you broke it off with me. All you could think about was being free from me. And to think that during the entire war, even after you killed Dumbledore, I thought that you were a good man, just a man who was misunderstood. I thought somewhere between you screaming out my name in pleasure when we shagged and holding me in your bed that maybe you loved me. I can see so clearly now that I was wrong. I was a little fucking game to you."

Ginny turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm done with your silly game, Snape. If that means that I am "chew toy" for the wolf, then so be it. At least the fucking wolf genuinely wants me. He isn't playing games with me and he is more than willing to work at whatever relationship we may have together. And how that pans out for me is none of your concern. I would appreciate it if you went on with your life and let me go on with mine."

Snape said nothing during the rant.

Ginny was shaking with raw emotion and did her best to stop herself from sobbing in front of the bastard.

Snape left the room.

Ginny didn't care. She was done with Severus Snape once and for all.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

**B~*B~*B~*B**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley. You are about twelve weeks along according to our calculations," the mediwitch said, writing down something on her charts.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You are twelve weeks along, Mrs. Weasley. Now, I'm going to prescribe some prenatal potions for you and I would like for you to make an appointment with us for another four weeks down the line so we can monitor the pregnancy."

"I’m pregnant?"

The mediwitch seemed to realize that Ginny was not going the same speed that she was and paused in writing on her charts.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. You are pregnant."

"It's Miss Wesaley," Ginny said absentmindedly, staring at the tiled floor.

Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She had been on the contraceptive potion the entire time she had been with Snape. She was sure she didn't miss ...

And then it clicked into place for Ginny. The month of the final battle, Snape had failed to deliver her a contraceptive potion because him being held at St. Mungos and the all around chaos. And just when she thought she would be able to move on with her life.

Ginny looked from the ground and realized that the mediwich was still talking with her.

Ginny waited until the woman's lips stopped moving before sliding off the table and walking out of the room.

Gods, the woman was already planning her pregnancy and she didn't even know if it was one she wanted to keep.

Ginny ran her hand through her hair. Out of all the days to find out that she was pregnant, it was the day she was supposed to go on a date with Remus Lupin.

She couldn't go on a date with him knowing what she did. Remus probably wouldn't want her anymore after finding out she was carrying the spawn of the devil within her.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Remus made his way into the kitchen of the Burrow. He spotted Ginny sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I came as soon I got your owl. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting into the chair next to her.

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it between his own.

"I ... I need friend right now, though this will affect you as a potential romantic partner."

Remus squeezed Ginny's hand between his own.

"You will always be a friend to me, Gin, no matter what," Remus reassured her.

Ginny sighed.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. I went to St. Mungo's today. I had been feeling a little off lately and thought it maybe had something to do with the stress of these past few months. I mean, I have been studying to take the NEWTS early and to get into the mediwitch program."

Ginny took a sip of her tea and continued speaking.

"They ran some tests on me and lo and behold, I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence before Remus said anything.

"Is it his?"

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes to stop herself from tearing up again for the millionth time that day.

The bloody hormones were going to be the death of her.

Remus continued to rub her hand. Ginny had to admit, it was nice to have him there to talk about it with.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about it?" he asked.

This is what Ginny had been battling with the whole entire day. One the one hand, she could get rid of the baby and have Severus Snape out of her life once and for all.

On the other, Ginny kind of saw the baby as a sign. After all, as many people had died, her body decided to create life. In that respect, the baby was a beautiful representation of the circle of life.

"I don't know, Remus," Ginny said quietly.

"I support whatever you want to do, Ginny. Don't think that for a moment I wouldn't want to be with you because you are carrying someone's child. I mean, it would be incredibly hypocritical of me since you have loved my son as if he were your own. I vow to do the same for your child if you decide to have it and if our relationship ever makes it to that point."

The tears that threatened to spill from Ginny's eyes finally spilled onto her cheeks.

She let her cup of tea go and hugged Remus tightly.

"Oh, Remus. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ginny. I honestly think you saved my life these past few months."

"It's good to know that we will always be there for each other, yeah?" Ginny asked, pulling away.

Remus simply smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It is. What do you say we still go to dinner tonight? I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"I wouldn't ask you if I weren't."

Ginny smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I'll go get ready then."

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Ginny was just starting on her chocolate ice cream sundae when Snape walked into the coffee shop.

He looked a lot better than the last time she saw him. He had a pit more color in his face, his eyes lacked the bags underneath them, and he seemed to be filling out his robes more. It was amazing what no stress, sleep, and food could do for someone.

His face was, as always, neutral.

Snape looked around for a few moments before spotting her at the table.

Ginny didn't even bother to wave him over as he was striding purposely toward her.

She watched neutrally as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Headmaster," she said, nodding her head toward him.

"Weasley," he greeted back.

"Would you like to order anything? My treat," she offered.

"No thank you. Since you called me here with an urgent message, I will assume that you want to tell me whatever you need to tell me urgently as well."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Goodness the man could be such a git!

It didn't matter to Ginny anymore, though. She realized that part of his attitude was just who he was.

But if he was going to be snarky and rush her, then she wouldn't even sugar coat what she had to say to him.

"I'm pregnant."

Snape simply stared at her.

Ginny stared back, putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Don't tell me you're trying to pin the pregnancy on me!"

This time Ginny did roll her eyes.

"Believe it or not, Headmaster, you are the father. You are the last person I shagged and you are the only person who could be the father."

"Bullocks! I had you on the contraceptive potion the whole time you were with me."

"Actually, the month of the final battle, you didn't give me the potion because you were at St. Mungos."

Ginny found it actually kind of amusing to see his normally neutral face melt into a mixture of shock and outrage.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? For all I know this could be the wolf's pup that you're trying to pawn on me."

Ginny really couldn't believe that he was still on the 'I hate Remus' rampage, even after a two week absence away from him.

Well, she didn't have the time or patience to try to convince him that the baby was his.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then just look at my memories."

Snape seemed a little taken aback that Ginny offered to let him into her head.

She knew he thought she was bluffing.

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

Ginny nearly melted at the feel of his skin. It had been far too long since he had touched her.

"Look at me," Snape ordered.

Ginny shook her head to clear it and looked into his eyes.

Pretty soon, her memories began to play in front of her like a muggle movie.

First was the memory of the last time they had shagged (on the kitchen table two days before the final battle), then the memory of the final battle where she saved his life. He seemed to almost linger on the memory of her running her fingers over his face when she healed him in the final battle before moving on.

He went through the memory of when he told her he no longer wanted to be with her, of the funerals, of her life after the final battle.

No where was there a memory of her and Remus shagging. Hell, the most Remus ever did to her was to squeeze her ass while they kissed.

Snape finally pulled out of her mind.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and went back to eating the somewhat melted Sunday.

Snape leaned forward on his elbows and rubbed his head with his finger tips.

"I apologize, Weasley. It seems you were right."

Ginny shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't take it personally. But there was a reason that I wanted you here," Ginny said.

"And why would that be?" Snape asked without looking up.

"Well, I'm actually pretty neutral on whether or not I want to keep the baby. I've had many days to think about this and the out come is still the same. I am willing to make the sacrifices that it would take to have the baby, including raising it and everything else that goes with pregnancies. But I'm not so attached to the idea of a baby that I would have a problem aborting the pregnancy. Since I'm neutral, I've decided to leave it all in your hands."

Snape looked up, his face void of emotion.

"It's your body, Weasley. I can't tell you what to do with it. This is your decision."

"And my decision is to give you a decision about whether or not you want the child. As I said before, I'm neutral. And as much as I want to box your bloody ears at times because you annoy me, in the end, this is your child too and you deserve to have a say in whether or not you want it."

Snape seemed at a loss for words.

Ginny finished her sundae, quite happy that the conversation went as well as it did.

She dug into her robes and put money on the table.

"I don't expect you to make a decision like this now. Contact me within the week if your answer is no because I will need time to go through the termination process."

She stood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Until then, Headmaster."

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Three days later, while Ginny was cooking dinner for her and her father, she got a note from Snape.

_Miss Weasley,_

_If you are still willing, my request would be for you to keep the child._

_I would also like to set up a time where we can talk more about this decision._

_Headmaster Severus Snape_

Ginny had to sit down after reading the letter. She had actually been quite sure that Snape would have wanted her to terminate the pregnancy. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think he would want to keep the baby.

The letter brought back emotions that Ginny thought had disappeared when Snape had rejected her. Maybe there was a very small chance that he wanted something with her.

_'Oh who am I kidding? The man probably wants me to keep the baby so that his family line goes on.'_

Ginny sighed, knowing that this line of thinking was probably more plausible.

She took out a quill and wrote a response letter, trying to keep any hope that he still felt anything for her dead.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book)**

This time, Ginny had to meet Snape on his own turf—at Hogwarts.

She was actually quite relaxed as she had just gotten her NEWT test scores and her Mediwitch entrance exam test back. She passed both with flying colors.

Of course, she didn't expect anything less since she was trained by the sadist of education himself.

Still, Ginny was quite glad that she didn't have to go to Hogwarts for the last year. She just didn't feel like a student any longer. She had grown up so much during the summer that she was sure school would have been incredibly annoying.

That and it would have been awkward for her to go to school pregnant with the Headmaster's child. Talk about a media frenzy waiting to happen.

Luckily Ginny wasn't showing yet so it was a very pleasant and easy walk to the castle. When she made it into the castle, she had many enthusiastic greetings from her old Professors.

On her way to the Headmaster's office, she ran into Professor McGonagall who pulled her into a big bear hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Ginevra. How has your family been holding up?" she asked.

"They've been doing as well as could be expected. Fred and George are getting married around Christmas and Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child in another week."

"That is wonderful news! And what about your dear father? I know he has been struggling since your mum has passed."

Actually, Arthur Weasley was shagging Luna Lovegood pretty much every night for about two weeks. She was happy that he finally figured out that Luna loved him for everything that he was but she didn't think Professor McGonagall would understand at that point quite yet.

"He's doing well. He got a promotion last week and is now head of his department. I'd say given circumstances, he is quite happy."

"And what about you, dear child? What brings you to this castle?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny didn't like the way she looked at her. It was almost as if she knew all of her secrets.

"I found out that I passed my NEWTS and my Mediwitch entrance exam today. I will be starting my training this coming fall so me and the Headmaster will be discussing my leave from the school."

"That is wonderful new, Ginevra. Of course, I will be sad that you won't be here for your final year but I understand why. I never told you this but I was extremely upset for months whenever you had a detention with Severus. There were horrible rumors floating around about what he would do to you while in detention. It all made my stomach crawl. It is good to know that you were always safe in his presence."

Ginny was sure that she was blushing as the rumors that her old Head of House heard were more likely than not true. And that would for sure be clear when she comes out with her pregnancy.

"His primary goal was always to keep me safe, Professor."

"Oh please, call me Minevra. No more with this Professor nonsense."

Ginny smiled.

"I will try to keep that in mind, Minevra. I am sorry to seem rude but I really must be heading to the Headmaster's office."

"But of course, dear. Just remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Ginny gave her former Head of House a hug.

"I will try to remember that."

After saying her good byes, Ginny ran the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office.

Once she was up the stairs, she walked through the threshold.

Snape was sitting at his desk, writing as he was wont to do whenever she showed up. Dumbledore's portrait was moved to a different place. It was near the ceiling of the office, adding to the large border circle of headmasters that ran around the ceiling.

"So good to see you again, Ginny. I hope all is well," Dumbledore called from his place on the wall.

Ginny waved.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. I have been doing well despite circumstances."

"Excellent!"

However, before Dumbledore could say anything else, Snape interrupted the conversation.

"You can catch up with Miss Weasley another time. Right now, we have important business to discuss."

Ginny was actually happy that Snape cut the conversation short. As much as she loved Dumbledore, she didn't know how long she would be able to handle not knowing what the hell Snape wanted to talk about. It was driving her mad.

"Of course, Severus. My apologies. Until next time then, Ginny."

Ginny said a quick goodbye to the headmaster and followed Snape into his private rooms.

He led her past his private office and bedroom and into a very comfortable room with two wing back chairs and a fire place.

Snape extended his hand to the chair and Ginny gladly sat down.

Snape sat across from her. There was tea, biscuits and sandwiches in front of them.

Ginny wasn't shy about filling a small plate full of treats after pouring herself and Snape some tea.

Snape simply sat his in chair, watching Ginny as she devoured her sandwiches.

Ginny didn't care if he was watching. She had been in a lot more uncomfortable situations with him.

"How has the pregnancy been for you so far? Have you been experiencing any sickness?" he finally asked.

Ginny shook her head no while swallowing a biscuit.

"Strangely enough, I have been symptom free. The only thing that's really changed is my eating. I probably eat twice my body weight in food now."

She could have sworn Snape's mouth twitched a little bit but she was sure it was just her imagination.

"I know you are curious as to why I requested your attention today. I wanted to talk with you about what my intentions are. It was a very difficult decision for me to make in requesting that you keep our child. In saying yes to keeping the child, I also had to make the decision to face some demons that I've been avoiding for more than twenty years."

Ginny stopped eating and stared at Snape. She was sure her ears were broken.

"As Potter may or may not have told you, I had a very … difficult upbringing. Because of it, I could never bring myself to trust anyone, which meant that the people I have always loved the most I have hurt and pushed away."

Snape stood, unable to face her any longer. He walked up to the mantle of the fireplace and leaned forward, staring into the fire.

Ginny could only stare at him, the food in front of her forgotten.

"Since you have entered my life last year, you have defied my destiny. When I thought no one would ever try to give me comfort, you gave it to me. When I believed that I would never desire another woman again, I desired you. When I thought no one would ever have faith in me, you kept the faith alive. When I thought I would die in the shack, soaked in my own blood, you gave me life. When I thought my line would never get the chance to live on, you gave it life."

Snape paused, tapping his slender fingers against the mantle.

Ginny literally couldn't move. She was afraid that if she did he would stop talking.

"I had to realize that my destiny has changed. The path that I thought I was destined to live no longer exists. I could continue to try and fit myself into a destiny that is no longer relevant or I could follow the new path life has for me. The baby is a sign that I need to stop fighting and start accepting."

Snape turned to face Ginny again, his eyes soft, almost tender.

"The relationship we had before was not sustainable. However, I do think that we could have a better one—that is, if you give me permission to court you."

Ginny again could only stare at him.

She obviously was dreaming at that very moment. There was no possible way that Severus Snape was asking to court her. Not after all they had been through, not after all of the grief, all of the heartache and tears … she couldn't believe it.

"You're just doing this for the baby, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

Snape shook his head no.

"The baby was a sign, but it is not the reason I want to court you. I have gotten to know you over the year and I have to admit, I really enjoyed your company. I think there is a good chance that we will make a good couple. All I ask is that you give me one last chance. Of course you don't have to after all that I've done to you."

Ginny suddenly had a very large headache.

She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"I … I need a few days to take this all in and to think," Ginny said quietly.

Ginny could see the disappointment in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Of course—it is quite a lot for you to take in at this moment."

It was the understatement of the bloody year in Ginny's opinion.

Ginny barely remembered saying her goodbyes and making her way home via floo. She was going through sensory over load. Now the ball was in her court.

Snape wanted to try to have a relationship with her.

And now—now she wasn't so sure if that was what she wanted.

 


	16. Chapter 16

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Ginny stared out of the window of Grimmauld Place, watching as Luna and her father tinkered around with a Muggle device called a television. Ginny didn't see what the big fuss was about a blank box that did nothing, but it felt good to see her father smiling and laughing once again.

If only Ginny had more to smile about. It didn't make any sense why she was so sad. Snape finally confessed to wanting to be with her.

To make it even better, she had a talk with Remus about her conversation with Snape and he told her that though he wanted to be with her, if being with Snape would make her happy then she should go to him.

Ginny should have been ecstatic at how smoothly things were going for her.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to owl Snape and tell him that she wanted to be with him.

There were so many doubts surfacing after his confession that now she didn't know what to do any more.

What if he turned into a controlling asshole again? What if he was playing with her heart again? What if he stayed with her just long enough for her to have the baby, only to take the baby and run off?

Even scarier than all of those possibilities—what if he didn't love her and was only courting her so that the baby had a family?

This scared Ginny the most. There was no denying that she loved the man to an almost unhealthy obsession. But to think that he only wanted to be with her because she was having his child and no other reason made her heart hurt.

Part of her wanted to believe that he was sincere in wanting to have something real with her. After all, the man did show a completely different side of himself when he took her to his home. However, there was more evidence to support that he was a git.

Ginny rubbed her fingers against the glass, her mind wandering.

Suddenly in the distance, she saw an owl flying toward her window.

From before, she knew that it was Snape's owl.

Biting her lip, Ginny opened the window.

The owl had a large brown package and a note tied to its leg.

Ginny's hand was shaking so hard that it took her a while to actually untie the package successfully.

The owl didn't bother waiting for a treat. As soon as it was free, it flew away.

Ginny stared at the package and parchment on top of it.

She took a deep breath and unrolled the parchment.

_*Ginny,_

_For most of my life, I have never been who I wanted to be._ _I have never felt completely free—not since I made that mistake when I was seventeen._ _No one has ever had all of me, not even those I have loved with all of my being. These weeks of being without you have made me realize more than ever that_ _I don't want to be without you anymore. Those last few months when you were in my home, you accepted me for who I was. For the first time in my life, you made me happy to be me. When the war was over, you were offering me an oasis of a life. You were offering me a life where I could just let my love spill over—where I could_ _cry and never have to lie again. It was an opportunity for me to finally let someone all the way inside._ _All the way._

_But me, being the arse that I can be sometimes, was too afraid to take it, and I pushed you away. I realize now that what you gave me within that relationship was your body and your soul. Never have I ever offered that back to you—not even when asking to court you once again. Even when trying to be sincere, I was being too selfish to open myself up to you and let you in. I realize that I was asking you to give me your body and soul again—but this time I will not request such a thing without offering to do the same._ _I'm giving myself over to you, Ginny—body and soul._ _I'm giving myself over to you now because you are the only person I can trust with my heart._ _I never was good at being able to say that I loved someone. And even if I did say it to you— I'm sure you wouldn't believe me. So instead I will show you the love that I have always held for you within me._

_SS_

Ginny stared at the words in front of her. It was probably the most beautiful things she had ever read from him in her life.

She set the parchment down on the bed and picked up the package. She tore the brown paper off of it and was quite amazed to see a pensive in her hands.

Ginny had no idea why in Merlin's name he would send her a pensive. What memory could he have that he would need to show her?

She looked down at the memories swarming around, different pictures of her at different stages in her life floating up.

She knew whatever was in the pensive was important and that she had to look at it.

Ginny moved back on her bed, crossing her legs and putting the pensive in between her thighs.

Taking a deep breath, she but a finger inside and allowed herself to be drawn into Snape's memories.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

' _Please don't let me be too late.'_

Snape ignored the Moaning ghost trying to talk with him when he walked into the bathroom and made his way through the Chamber of Secrets entrance.

He walked through the long, dark hallway and soon found himself in the main chamber.

Harry was standing, holding his damaged arm to his chest while staring down at a pale, eleven year old body.

Headmaster Dumbledore had his hand on Harry's shoulder and was gently coaxing him out of the Chamber.

Madame Pomfrey was running her wand over the eleven year old form.

Madame Pomfrey spotted him first. Snape took a moment to glare at Harry before quickly making his way over to eleven year old Ginny.

"Severus—thank god you are here. Can you assess her for the dark spells? I know very little about that type of assessment and I need to attend to Mister Potter immediately."

Anger almost consumed Snape's body.

_Attend to Potter? He looks fine to me. It's the girl you should be worried about, she's practically dead! No matter, I can heal her myself you useless witch._

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," he said simply.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Snape stood next to a hospital bed. It was quite dark, the only light shining in the room coming from the moon. He looked down at eleven year old Ginny, holding her hand in his. Feelings of guilt consumed his body.

_I should have been looking out for you. I should have seen the signs._

"Please do not go blaming yourself for this unfortunate event, Severus."

Dumbledore was behind him but he didn't turn around.

"I know what it is like to be consumed by him, Albus. I should have known that this was happening to her."

"You cannot change the past, Severus. I'm afraid Tom has already damaged her soul. But she still has hope. And with love, kindness and attention, she will turn out to be a wonderful human being."

Snape rubbed his thumb over Ginny's hand.

"I cannot give her love or kindness, Albus. I don't think I ever will be able to give that to her."

"Ah, but you can give her attention. I have no doubt that her family will be able to give her all the love she needs. And I have no doubt that the students here will treat her with plenty of kindness. However, the reason she became possessed in the first place was because no one paid any attention to her. You can give her attention, Severus. I have no doubt you can at least be civil with her," Albus said.

Snape let eleven year old Ginny's hand go and walked out of the small room, ignoring Dumbledore as he did so.

_She at least deserves me being civil towards her. I should have been a better professor and saved her from a year with_ **_him_ ** _out of all people._

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Snape sat at his desk, grading a horrible paper. He looked up from his work to see a twelve year old Ginny Weasley staring down at a blank piece of parchment.

Irritation simmered through his body at the sight.

He stood and made his way over to her table.

She looked up at him, her eyes defiant and sad.

"Miss Weasley, what did I assign you to do?"

He could see her fidgeting with her skirt.

"Write about why I fear my Boggart."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" he asked in a sarcastic concern.

"You bloody well know why I fear my Boggart. Why should I have to write about it? Or do you just want me to write it so you can laugh at how baby Weasley was stupid enough to be tricked by a bloody book," twelve year old Ginny snapped.

"Would you rather tell me about it?"

Twelve year old Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why should I tell you about what happened to me?" she challenged.

"Because I am the only one who cares to know, Weasley. Yes, I will know the information and yes, I could use it to hurt you. But what are the chances of me passing it on anyone else? And even if I did pass it on, who would believe that you talked to me about anything? You cannot hold something like what Tom Riddle has done to you inside. If you do, you could very well turn into a person like me."

Snape was desperate to get her to speak about the Chambers incident. He knew that her family didn't want to talk about it and simply pretended that it never happened. Her friends were either too new or too busy to hear about what she had to say. She had no one to talk to.

Ginny stared at him, thinking to herself about whether or not she even wanted to talk to him. Snape stared back, his heart beating nervously in his chest.

Finally, her shoulders sagged.

"Fine, I'll talk."

Snape nodded and pulled up a chair and sat down. Ginny began to speak.

After she had started, she couldn't stop. She had told him everything

When it was all done and there was nothing else to say, Ginny stopped. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her face bright red.

All the while, Snape was partially in shock and partially even guiltier then he had ever been in his life. She should have never gone through what she did. But, as Albus said, what was done was done.

Strangely enough, Snape felt a kinship with her, one that he didn't think he would ever find with anyone else. She was one of the few other people who knew what it was like to have him inside of her. And she was one of the few who didn't want it and was scarred because of it.

All he could do was put a hand on her shoulder and show her with his eyes that he understood.

Ginny smiled at him, her whole face glowing.

Snape felt his heart skip a beat at the smile. He quickly removed his hand and reached into his cloak to grab a handkerchief.

Ginny grabbed it and dabbed her eyes with it.

"It's almost curfew. You should get to bed," he said.

Ginny simply nodded and stood.

Snape stood as well, watching as she packed her things.

When she finally had everything, she turned to face him again.

Without warning, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Professor," she whispered into his clothing. She then leaned up on her tip toes and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek.

Snape could not believe what was happening to him. He could feel a blush began to color his normally pale cheeks.

Ginny pulled away and smiled at him sweetly before turning away and leaving the classroom.

Snape stared at her retreating form. When he was sure that she was gone, he put his hand to his face and gave a small smile.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Snape really didn't understand why Albus insisted that he attend the bloody Yule ball. The students didn't want him there, the other Professors didn't want him there because of his sour mood, and he sure as hell didn't want to be there.

The last thing he wanted to do with his evening was to spend it breaking up students snogging in the garden.

The only good thing about the evening was that he didn't have to deal with any bloody first through third year students since very few of them had been asked to the ball by older students.

There were only a handful—Ginny Weasley being one of them after accepting a date with Neville Longbottom.

Snape's scowl darkened at the thought of those two together. She really could do better than that bumbling idiot. He knew about her teen crush on Potter. In fact, it was common knowledge among the staff and students that she was hopelessly in love with the boy. Just because the boy wouldn't pay attention to her, didn't mean that she had to go after Longbottom. Both were absolutely horrid anyway.

Snape tactfully ignored the Weasley twins spiking the punch bowl. He figured if they could figure out how to get past the wards at the punch bowl, they probably deserved to get away with it. That and he would need a few stiff drinks to get through the night.

Other students were trickling into the ballroom. The Triwizard champions would be the last to enter.

Snape looked toward the door, quite surprised at how well some of the students cleaned up when attending the formal event.

However, nothing prepared him for the sight of Ginny Weasley on Neville Longbottom's arm.

If Snape had been less tactful, his mouth would have dropped at the sight she created.

Ginny was wearing a forest green, silk dress. It was strapless so her creamy, freckled shoulders were exposed. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, showing everyone in the room just how much she actually grew up.

Her hair was elegantly drawn up into a bun with only a few tendrils falling to frame her heart shaped face.

Her entire face was glowing and she looked absolutely stunning.

Snape could only stare as Longbottom proudly strutted into the ballroom with her. The sight of her made his heart flutter in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. This was the first time in his life that he had ever felt any type of attraction to a student. It was quite scary and disgusting. She was only thirteen years old—she didn't need an old, ugly man like himself feeling anything fuzzy towards her.

Disgusted with himself, Snape left his spot to go discipline two the Weasley twins for putting a curse on the curtains.

Later that night, as he was standing near the windows with his arms crossed and the ball was in full swing, Ginny Weasley suddenly appeared beside him.

"Will you dance with me, Professor?" she shouted over the music.

Snape was surprised at the request. He hadn't spoken with her privately at all since the day she talked about the Chamber of Secrets with him. Hell, he had been sure he stopped existing to her after that.

He was tempted to decline but the way she looked at him with her glowing, brown eyes and her rosy freckled cheeks, he couldn't say no.

"I would be honored, Miss Weasley."

Ginny practically beamed up at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor. The music shifted as soon as they reached the floor and was a slow song.

Snape put his arm around her waist, his heart beating miles a minute. The feel of her against him felt so bloody good.

It didn't help the Ginny looked very happy to have leading her in such an intimate dance. The way she smiled up at him melted his cold, icy heart. He was charmed, and he was hopelessly attracted to her.

Later that night, when the dance was done, all he could do was pace his bedroom. It wasn't right, the feelings he had for her. And yet, he couldn't stop them from surfacing.

Thankfully, he was the only one who knew how he was starting to feel about her. Maybe it was something that would disappear as time went on—at least, he hoped it was.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Snape bloody hated teenagers! They had this incredibly stupid idea in their heads that they are invincible.

Those peabrain students didn't realize that when they decided to follow the logically flawed Harry Potter to the department of mysteries, that they were fighting dark wizards who had no qualms about killing them—especially the non-pureblood students.

He was sure that he had saved more than ten students but he couldn't protect them all. He couldn't show who he was loyal to, after all. The Dark Lord would have his head on a silver platter if that were the case.

Snape felt his way through the hallways, trying to avoid the different curses flying around. He was dressed in his Death Eater robes and knew that he was the target for many of the missing curses.

When he made it to the end of the hallway, what he saw made his blood run cold.

Ginny Weasley was on her knees on the ground, staring up defiantly at Lucius Malfoy through her hair.

Lucius had his wand pointed at her, a dark smirk on his face.

"Fate seems to agree with the idea that you should always be on your knees when your superiors are present."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ginny spat at him.

Lucius tisked.

"Language, Miss Weasley. No matter, I have a fate much more worthy of you than death. I hope Potter has trained you well in the art of pleasing a man."

Snape felt his blood boil in rage.

Without thinking, he threw one of his deadliest curses at Lucius.

Lucius fell to the ground, passed out cold.

Snape could hear commotion behind him and knew that pretty soon the empty room would be filled with more people behind him.

He walked into the room.

Ginny was on the ground scrambling for her wand.

Snape silently summoned it into his hands while simultaneously grabbing her arm.

He needed to get her out of there. Lucius wanted her as a bed mate and Bella Lestrange wanted her dead. Either way it went, there was no way she could escape this battle unscathed if she stayed any longer.

Ginny struggled hard against him, kicking him as best she could.

Snape who was used to pain didn't even bat an eyelash. He cast a nonverbal silencing spell on her.

He dragged her up a set of stairs that and stopped in the middle. Once he was sure that he was out of sight, he took his wand out and quickly bound her with ropes.

Once he was sure she couldn't move, he took off his mask.

Ginny's silent curses against him stopped upon seeing his face.

Snape ignored her and made quick work of creating a port key out of his mask. He was risking lot, letting her see him uncovered but he had nothing else that could be used as a port key.

He put the mask and her wand into her into the ropes that bound her body and activated it.

The last thing he saw as she disappeared was an expression of confusion on her face.

When the Department of Mystery battle was done and Snape finished giving his report of everything that happened to Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place, he wearily made his way to his bedroom.

What he was not prepared for, was Ginny Weasley waiting for him at the entrance of his private quarters.

She quickly turned around upon seeing him.

Snape made his ways towards her, pausing when he was only a few meters away from her.

Ginny began biting her lip but brought her hand from around her back to give him his mask.

Snape took the mask from her, staring at her curiously as he did so.

She looked down at the ground, unable to hold his intense stare.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Professor," she said quietly.

Snape watched as she quickly made her way out of the dungeons.

Snape stared after her, wondering how long she had actually been waiting for him to return his mask.

Ginny returning his mask made him realize that despite seeing him as a Death Eater, she still saw him as a valued member of the Order.

Trying to ignore the warmness that spread through his body at this realization, Snape went into his chambers to get some much needed rest.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

It was probably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Ginny Weasley stood standing at one of the giants windows in the hallway between his office and the Great Hall. She was wearing a thin ratty robe, her pale skin glowing from the moonlight shining through the window.

Snape felt his trousers grow tight.

She knew she risked a lot standing there the way she was. Did she not know what a tempting picture she offered?

Ginny matured faster than most of the female students in her class and already had the curvy body of a woman. It took all of his will to keep his thoughts off of how desirable she was. Snape was already a bastard for killing Dumbledore, he really didn't need to add pervert on top of it.

He walked up behind her, softly asking her what she was doing outside of the common room.

Snape endured the flimsy excuses. Deep down, the both of them knew the real reason she was breaking curfew—and it wasn't to get some air.

He pressed against her body, part of him wanting her to run away, another part of him wanting her to stay.

"One last chance, Weasley—go back to your room, take a sleeping draught, and get some sleep," he whispered in her ear, one of his hands resting on her hip.

At this point, Snape was sure that Ginny could feel his erection through his pants, could practically feel the desire he had for her radiating through the air.

He thought for sure this would disgust her and that she would run away.

He was not prepared for what she had to say.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Something within Snape broke.

He let out a growl. She was admitting that she wanted him the way he has wanted her for a while now. After everything he had been through, there was no way he could let her go now.

"So be it," he whispered.

Minutes later, he was buried within the depths of her body, realizing through his foggy haze of desire that he had taken her virginity.

A very primal feeling suddenly overwhelmed Snape. He was the first man within her body—he was the one to break her into womanhood.

It took all of Snape's willpower not to start moving inside of her. He needed to give her time to adjust to him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she moved her hips back on him.

Snape wasted no time thrusting into her body, moaning and growling as he experienced the paradise that only her body could bring him.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

"I need her back, Albus. Before I thought I could do this all alone but I can't—not without her," Snape said, pacing his office.

Dinner for the few students returning to Hogwarts after the winter break was in a few hours. Snape knew that Ginny would not be there, not with everything that was happening between the Dark Lord and the Order.

He felt so stupid for having that fight with her before she left. She had every right to be angry for the way he humiliated her in front of The Dark Lord. She had every right to want to leave him. He didn't want to let her go but he wasn't one to actually force someone to stay with him.

"I know this is stressful for you, Severus. But I'm afraid you are going to have finish this journey alone."

Snape stopped at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

He knew Albus was right, that he would have to fair the rest of the war alone.

But he didn't want to. Those few months of having Ginny Weasley, nonjudgmental and willing to offer him comfort had been some of the most joyful moments of his life despite the stress he had been under.

It fulfilled something in his life that he had never had before. It was because of his selfish nature of needing all of Ginny's affection for himself that drove her away in the end. He should have just left well enough alone and let her stay with Potter.

Snape decided to skip dinner for the night and went straight to bed once he was sure all of the students were in bed.

He was quite surprised to wake up to the feel of a body next to him.

Words couldn't describe the absolute joy he felt has turning around to see Ginny Weasley looking as desperate as he felt.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

As he began making love to her, the internal alerts within him started to go off. Something told him that Ginny was being picked up by the Order members.

He rushed in his foreplay, knowing that it wasn't really needed. He had trained her body well, after all.

Soon, he was inside of her, marveling at the way her body hugged him.

Ginny came right away, moaning as each wave consumed her body.

Snape buried his head in her neck and began to move inside of her.

It wasn't long before she was rippling around him again and he was consumed.

As he lay on top of her, the internal wards inside of him were even more intense.

"They are here," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny said nothing. She loosened her hold on him and slipped out of the bed.

Snape loosened his hold, the sadness in his heart proving to be quite heavy.

He watched as she finished putting on her clothing.

She finally looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You were right … I'm your instrument," she whispered quietly.

At the sight of her sad eyes, Snape knew he was in love.

It wasn't a surprise that he was. He had been fighting the feeling for years.

He slipped out of the bed and stood in front of her. He ran his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Snape couldn't let her know his feelings. It was too dangerous.

He leaned down to kiss her, putting all of his love into it.

His internal wards were warning him that the Order was at the entrance of the castle.

"Go," he said, even though it pained him to say so.

Ginny nodded and left the room.

Snape stared after her for a long time.

He looked out his window, watching as Ginny was dragged from the castle by her peabrain brother.

Watching her go pained him more than he ever thought it would.

Making a fist, Snape left the window and made his way to his private library. There was no way that he was going to go through the rest of this war without the only ally he had at his side.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

"You're an idiot," Remus said, his voice completely cold.

Snape didn't show it but those words hurt him more than he would have liked. He continued his paperwork, not looking up for fear of showing Remus the effect of his words.

"Can I ask why you are here, Lupin?" Snape asked his voice just as cold.

"How could you crush her spirit? How could you leave her the moment she needed you the most?"

Snape looked up from his paper work and pinned Remus with a glare. Remus stood in front of his desk, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, glaring back.

"My relationship with Miss Weasley is none of your concern."

"None of my concern—if that's not the biggest piece of codswallop that I've ever heard. This became my concern the moment she came to me almost every single night crying over you. What is your problem? She wants you? I can't believe you used her for your own selfish needs."

Snape put his quill down.

"Don't you dare assume that you know about my intentions for Miss Weasley. I let her go precisely because I realized I could not be selfish about our relationship any longer. She deserves much more than I am able to give her."

Snape stood from his desk and walked to the window.

He hadn't meant to reveal that much to Remus. Gods the man had no idea how guilty he felt. He loved the bloody girl so much he couldn't think straight.

It was a different love than he had for Lily Potter. With Lily, he was more in love with what she represented than he was with her.

With Ginny, however, she never asked for anything from him. Even when he forcibly moved her into his home, she was there to comfort him, to make him laugh, to make him forget that there had been a war going on.

Remus had no idea how much it hurt him to tell her to go away.

When he had seen the sorrow in her face after he rejected her at the hospital, all he had wanted to do was hold her and never let her go again.

Despite her tears, Snape had known what was best. The relationship that he had with Ginny was unhealthy. She deserved to be with someone who could treat her better than he did. He loved her enough to know that her needs were more important than his.

And now the werewolf had the audacity to tell him that he was being selfish? Snape was very close to ripping the bloody man's head off.

"What she needs right now is you, Severus. She lost her mum and her brother and now she has lost you. Stop dictating what you think she needs and give her what she does need."

Snape's hand itched to get his wand out of his robes but he resisted the urge.

"Are you done, Lupin?"

Remus sighed.

"I just wished you realized how much she needs you right now, Severus. And if you felt anything for her, you would work it out."

Remus left Snape's office.

Snape continued to stare out the window.

What Remus didn't understand that it was because he loved Ginny that he wasn't going to go after her.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Snape paced in his bedroom. He had finished half a bottle of firewhiskey despite the fact that he had a very long day the next day.

She was pregnant—she was pregnant with his child. And she was giving him the power to make the decision on whether or not she should keep it.

Snape went to the mantle of his fireplace and poured another shoot of firewhiskey before resuming his pacing.

Why would she do this to him? Why would she leave him with so much power—so much temptation to forget his resolve to let her get over him?

Of course he wanted her to keep the child. Hell, he had been very close to asking her to marry him when he first heard about her pregnancy.

If Snape asked her to keep this baby, he wasn't going to do things half way. If he asked Ginny to keep the baby, he was determined to properly court her and create a family with her.

Why did fate keep doing this to him? He was doing the right thing wasn't he? He released her from the confines of an abusive relationship even though it caused him more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Why wouldn't fate simply let him be?

Snape ran his fingers through his hair again.

The more he tried to do the right thing and let Ginny be, the more she seemed to continue to show up in his life.

And maybe that was a sign. Maybe Ginny's constant presence in his life was a sign that she was meant to be there.

Maybe fate was trying to tell him that his path in life changed the moment Ginny Weasley entered it. And now that she was having his child, maybe it was time that he realized that what they had was meant to be.

Snape sat down in his wing back chair, the weight of this new thought weighing him down.

After accepting that he and Ginny were supposed to be together, all of the love and need that he had for her came through. Gods he loved her—had loved her for years.

And now, it was time for him to do whatever it took to get her back.

B~*B~*B~*B~*

Ginny came out of the pensive, her cheeks soaked with tears.

She set the pensive aside and stood.

She made her way downstairs, ignoring the noise and commotion in the kitchen.

Ginny headed straight for the fireplace and called out Snape's private chambers.

She wasn't surprised to find that she was allowed through with no resistance.

She came through the other side, encountering his empty living room.

Ginny quickly made her way out of the private rooms and into the main office chamber.

Snape stood behind his desk, staring out the window.

He turned around at the sound of her entrance.

Ginny wasted no time running towards him, jumping into his arms.

Snape held her tight, burying his head into her hair.

"Gods, I love you so much—don't you ever put me through this again," Ginny whispered fiercely.

"Never," he whispered in response.

They stayed in their embrace, enjoying the first moment of an open, honest love connection since their journey together begun.

And there was no doubt that there would be much more love to be shared for years to come.

**~The End~**

*A lot of what is in this letter came from Jennifer Hudson's 'Giving Myself to You' I managed to blend it well together if I do say so myself :D

**A/N: Thanks again for reading everyone! Until next time!**

 


End file.
